


Chain of Inks : Quest for the ink machine

by CryheartNorahs



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Boris is a sweetheart, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink, Ink illness, Inky Mystery AU, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Possible Character Death, Quest for the Ink Machine AU, babtqftim, help me, i am not a fan of romance, i dont know how to do this, just 'tellin ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryheartNorahs/pseuds/CryheartNorahs
Summary: Bendy and Boris have lived all their life in sillyville. Everything is normal until one day something happen, something that change both their life, something connected to the ancient tale of the ink machine.Now that there are life's at stake, the two brothers leave their home and start a journey that only they could do, a journey that may save many life and his life, a journey that could free them of the inky chains that is now binding them.(this is an inky mystery and BABTQFTIM AU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> hello, I'm Cryheart. nice to meet you all, this is my first time posting on this site and English isn't my first language. So, I'm very sorry for every mistake in this work. and yes this work is inspired by Bendy and Boris : the quest for the ink machine on Tumblr and inky mystery by ThisAnimatedPhantom (check them out, they are amazing ). though i have my own twist for the story. all the character beside my OCs belong to their respective owner.
> 
> btw... for shippers... I'm sorry. I'm not really a fan of romance. so, you wont see many ships here.

  
**Chapter 1**

  
The sun has set not too long ago, yet on the now empty town streets two young men is walking silently. Sometime the two would joke and play around as they walk but after a couple minutes it would return to the silence like before. After a long day at work with a boss like theirs, right now all they want is dinner and rest.

  
The taller one is yawning while the smaller one of the two glanced up to the sky, his brow scrunched down as he does it.

“Hey, uh... Boris. What time is it?" he asked now looking at the taller one.

  
"Huh? Oh. It’s already 8:30, why you ask ?" the taller one, Boris answered while looking at the old watch in his hand. "Hm ? Nothing important. I'm just counting on how many times Pete has made us work overtime without being pay," the smaller one said while kicking a pebble that’s unfortunate enough to be in front of the young toon. The pebble went flying and nearly hit a window of one of the houses, fortunately it missed and hit the tree next to the window instead. A little squirrel fell down and quickly ran back up.

  
“Bendy!!" Boris hissed, while Bendy is grimacing at the sight. “Sorry...” he silently whispered. They quickly walk through the area while hoping no one had heard that.

  
The two of them have been working at a small mechanic shop in town, not that there is any other mechanic shop in this small town. Their boss is stingy with the paid, but it's not like they could complaint. both of them was having a hard time finding job before since people in sillyville is not so kind to some races and there's many people that claim they don’t need mechanics, though Bendy know the main reason is because he's a damn Demon. 

Boris his younger brother on the other side could've easily gotten a job, after all he’s good as a mechanic he also have the talents as musician and words. Not to mention he’s not a demon but a young wolf.

  
However remembering their past with this town and his ties to him, it would be impossible for him to gets a worth paying job too. Well, At least here. 

  
“Bendy...”

  
Everyone in town is suspicious of him and thought that he had cursed the young wolf, they even accused him of brainwashing the wolf. Even though that is not the truth, both Bendy and Boris had grown up on the streets. Their journey of surviving together all this years is what made them become brothers at the end.

  
“Bendy...”

  
When Bendy turned 18, he immediately find a way to become Boris legal guardian which is a pain remembering his species. Bendy and Boris manage to learn mechanics with the help of two old men that they meet outside of town even when they aren’t very nice about it, but hey they still taught them. After then the two of them started working for Pete, a fat cat that own the mechanic shop. They saved up enough so both of them could get off of the street.

  
It’s no secret that Pete has been underpaying both of them but no one cared enough to do anything to help them. So, they just went with it. As long as they could be together it didn’t matter.

  
“Bendy-..” 

  
Boris could’ve sworn his brother fur stand up like a cat when he tap his shoulder after not responding to him for a couple minutes. Even his tail went straight like an arrow.

  
“Sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you.” Boris ears went down alongside his regretful expression. Bendy sigh when he saw his brother face, he pulled Boris by the bandana on his neck softly and pet the young wolf head. Boris’s tail wag happily while Bendy does that.

  
“No need to, I’m the one who’s not paying attention,” he assured him. He pet one more time before letting the wolf go.

  
Bendy looked up to notice that they were home already. Huh, when did that happen. He pulled out the key from his pocket and unlocked the small apartment. Inside there isn’t much, there’s two bedroom and one bathroom. The main room only consist of a single long couch, a small couch and a tv. Then, there’s the kitchen, only a single stove, a fridge, a counter, and a small dining table with two old chairs. 

  
This is all they have and they are gratefull to have it, at least they don’t have to sleep on the alleyway or in front of shops where they will be kicked out in the morning.  
Boris went in before him and was immediately in the kitchen preparing their dinner after cleaning himself up, while Bendy was locking the door. That’s when he noticed an envelope on his feet, the thing looks like it had been slipped in under the door.

  
He picked it up and opened it. Inside the envelope is a letter. 

  
Bendy eyed Boris in the kitchen and read the letter. 

  
“Huh, another one ?” he said with a flatenned expression.

**Die Demon**

It was the only thing there with each letter written with a dripping red liquid. Bendy doubt it is blood since it doesn’t have the mettalic smells and he’s pretty sure the person who did this is to much of a coward to use real blood. 

  
He crumpled up the paper and throw it in the trash. Welp, that’s the fifth one this week. Those letter has become Bendy’s daily feed, sometime it would arrive in the morning and othertime when he got home. Bendy himself doesn’t even care anymore, at first it was frustating and made him mad but after a while it become normal. 

  
Boris though can become very upset with those letter, he would burn it everytime he saw it on their doorstep.

  
Bendy made his way to the bathroom to washed up and his bedroom to change his oily plus dirty clothes, while changing he noticed a weird feeling in his throat. Like, something is stuck there. 

  
He quickly finished changing and went to the kitchen for some drinks. Whatever that was, it’s gone now as he downed the cold water from the fridge.

  
“you okay bro ?” Boris asked, he is now holding two bowl of soup and is putting it on the table. He looked worried.

  
“yeah, I’m okay. My throat is a little dry.” Bendy quickly shrugged it off and sit on the chair, Boris join soon after. They eat quietly, both too tired from today.

  
“I saw the envelope, what’s in it ?” Boris ask suddenly, Bendy looked up from his food to find the wolf is tilting his head to the side with curious eyes looking back at him.  
Bendy shake his head, “It’s one of those love letter that i got everyday.” Boris sigh at his brother’s answer and continued finishing his food in silent this time.

  
Now, the two is getting ready for bed. Well, Bendy is. Boris is on the couch watching some shows, yawning every now and then.   
“Boris, go to bed..” Bendy lean back on his bedroom door while looking at the wolf who’s now yawning again.

  
“just a little bit longer, yeah ?” Boris tried to negotiate even though he look so tired.

  
“come on, Boris. Be-“ Bendy wasn’t done when they heard a soft knock on the door. Bendy and Boris looked at each other as if both of them are going crazy the same time.

  
“you heard that right ?” Boris ask warily, he is now up on his feet and is looking at the front door.

  
“yeah....” Bendy is now on his way to the front door with Boris on his tail. Bendy peek through the window, he saw someone in a trench coat and is standing in front of their door.  
Bendy put a finger up and gesture to the wolf to stay quiet, his spiked tail is now flicking nervously.

  
There was another soft knock that nearly made the two jump, out of shocked Boris is now holding Bendy’s Tail and is squeezing it tightly making the demon nearly yanked it out of his hand.

  
Boris seemed to notice Bendy’s pain, he released the tail with a quick sorry and both ears down.

  
Despite the pain, Bendy decide to ignore it and focus on the door again. He open the door only a crack, enough to talk to whoever out there.

  
“yes ?” Bendy asked the man warily, for heaven sake it’s very late already and there’s someone in a trench coat outside their door.  
The man turned out to be an owl with tired looking eye and a distraught expression on his face.

  
“can you help me ?” he ask . boy, he sound even more tired than his eye and not to mention the desperation in his voice. “please ? i’ve just arrived here. All the the places i went to is closed, and everyone else wouldn’t open their door.” 

  
“Well, duh. It’s almost midninght most people is asleep by now.” Bendy said then glanced at Boris before opening the door even more so that Boris could see who he was talking with. He wouldn’t be worried. If this man tried anything, he could just use his talent or just toss him out.

  
Boris glanced up at the man, “ What do you need, sir ?” he asked. Bendy shot a glare at Boris who replied the glare with a smile.

  
“if it isn’t much, can i sleep here for tonight ? couches are fine, i- i swear only tonight.” He said before glancing behind him and back to the boys. Bendy frowned when he saw that.  
He’s ready to say no, but when he turned away from the man he met big two puppy eyes looking back at him. 

  
“come on brother, we can’t just let him sleep on the streets.” Oh Curse, Boris used his words talent and his puppy eyes. That is just not fair, that’s double kill for Bendy.

  
With a long sigh, a grumble and a frown he let the man in and locked the door behind him. “ I swear, he’s gonna get us killed someday with that.” Bendy quietly grumble to himself.  
The owl sat on the long couch, there was gratefulness in his eyes when he looked at the two boys. “Thank you, Thank you very much both of you,” he said.

  
“you’re welcome mister...” Boris words trailed of. Bendy frowned again, he didn’t even know the man’s name yet he let him in their house, wonderful. Well, it’s isn’t like he could resist. Boris’s talent consist of making other follow his word whether they like or not, they just unconsciously do it. The talent could be dangerous in the hand of others, luckily it was in the hand of a wolf who’s too good for this world.

  
“ah, yes. Sorry for my rudeness, i am wilson. Wilson wiseton.” The owl answered with a simple smile.


	2. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little chat with the Owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i hope all of you are fine. even just a bit, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I'm still getting the hang of this.
> 
> -Cryheart

Boris returned the smile,”That’s alright. Mister Wiseton, i hope you don’t mind the couch.”

  
Wilson shook his head and stare at the wolf, “It’s more than enough. Also please, call me Wilson.” Boris nodded and was on his way to his room before noticing Bendy who’s motioning him to follow the demon.

  
Boris said Good night to the now resting Owl and followed Bendy to his room. When he enter the bedroom both his ear fell, Bendy is standing there tapping his feet to the ground and looking very unimpressed.

  
“I’m Sorry.” Boris muttered before Bendy even said anything, his tail is tucked between his leg and he doesn’t even dare to look up.

  
Seeing this Bendy couldn’t help but softened, his expression changed from disappointed to worry, “Boris... Look, I’m not mad at you for doing this. I know what you think and you’ll probably blame yourself if anything happen to that Owl because we didn’t let him in eventhoughit’sthemostreasonablelthingtodo....” The rest of the sentence was muttered making it unintelligible which earn a confused stare from Boris, Bendy raise his brows when Boris quickly cut eye contact again. Bendy sigh quietly and try to bring back the disappointed expression before failing at the attempt.

  
Ah, he can’t do this. There’s no way in hell he could be disappointed with Boris, the kid is just being nice. That is just his nature.

  
“Boris, look at me.” Bendy requested, Boris didn’t instead he glance to the side. Bendy huffed and went in front of his younger Brother (who’s taller than him).

  
“Boris, please ?” Boris bites his lip and looks straight to Bendy. Bendy motion him to go down and he complied. Once on his level, Bendy cupped the Wolf face and smiled

.  
“I’m not mad, just... please, be careful when you want to help someone. Think about yourself too.” He said with soft voice, he pet Boris then let him go. Boris was dazed for a moment before collecting himself and smile then nodded.

  
“Okay.” He happily said. Bendy couldn’t help but smile too, “Alright, now bed. We have work tomorrow.”

  
Boris tail wags and his ears went up, as he turned around to the door Bendy called out,” Good night Bro. And one more thing....” Boris halts on his track. There was silence before Bendy finally said something.

  
“Don’t use your talent on me like that again.” Boris ear fall to his head but the smile still stuck in his face. Whoops, he forgot Bendy dislike it when he use his talent on him. However that doesn’t mean he can’t use it on him, he would just do it in a subtle way sometime.

  
“Hehe, Sorry.” He managed to say with a giggle before going out of the room.

  
“I hope i didn’t cause you two to fight.” A voice said to Boris, he turned and look at the sitting Owl. His eyes were now sorrowful.

  
Boris shook his head, “Oh, No sir. We didn’t fight. You don’t have to worry.” 

  
“Ah, that’s good then.” Wilson nodded to himself before turning to Boris, for some reason those sorrowful eyes didn’t leave. “You have two great talents aren’t you ?” he said.

  
Boris eyes went wide,”H-how did you know ? Is it your talent ?” Boris asked with stars in his eyes. The Owl chuckle at Boris reaction.

  
“Yes, it is. I’m glad to be able to meet another toon with double talent.” Boris smile went wide. Double talents are pretty rare in the world after all, most would only have one or none talent.

  
“Can i know wha-“ 

  
“BORIS, BED.”

  
Bendy’s voice made the wolf jump before smiling sheepishly. Wilson chuckle at the scene, he then smile softly at the wolf, “We can continue tomorrow if you like,” he suggested.

  
Boris smile and nod happily, he bid good night to the Owl again and went to his bedroom. Wilson eyes did not leave the boy until he closed his door. He stared at the ground and shook his head slowly.

  
“Poor children. They deserve better than this.” He quietly mumble to himself before going back to sleep. 

===============================

The morning came by and Bendy was woken up by another uncomfortable feeling on his throat only this time it’s his chest too. He tried clearing his neck to no avail, after a while though the feeling disappear as quickly as it come.

  
Huh, that was weird. Bendy shrugged it off, he expected to see the Owl on the couch but no one is there. He glanced to the clock, its 7 AM. Both of them still have two hours more before going to work.

  
As he was focusing on the clock he heard some chattering, he glanced to the kitchen. There he saw Boris and the Owl chattering while sitting around the dining table, Bendy noticed there was star in Boris eyes and amazement on his face.

  
Eh, even if he doesn’t like the Owl. He ain’t gonna make his little brother sad by kicking out the stranger now.

  
He shrugs, if the Owl was bad news. He would’ve done it last night anyway. Instead of disturbing the conversation Bendy decided to just get ready for work. Even it’s in two hours there is no reason not to.

  
Bendy went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, his brow scrunched down when he felt the discomfort feeling return but with some extra pain on his chest. This time it disappears quicker than the one from this morning. Alright, Bendy is starting to have a bad feeling about this.

  
He makes the morning ritual quicker and finally made his way to the kitchen.

  
“Morning, Bro.” Boris said quickly when he saw him.

  
“Mornin’.” He mumbled, Bendy went straight to the water and drinks it hoping whatever that was earlier never returned.

  
“Good morning.” Another voice chipped in, Bendy’s attention turned to the Owl with a brow raised. Okay, whatever might as well join in.

  
“Morning too.” Bendy replied, the Owl seem pleased with that. He seems to be in deep thought for a while before turning his attention again to Bendy, “I want to thank you for letting me stay last night, and you boys are a savior.”

  
“You can thank my brother for that.” Bendy replied. Boris who is now gleaming with happiness suddenly stand beside Bendy.

  
“Bro, Bro. You would never believe this.” He said full with energy while jumping up and down. Now, Bendy is wondering what made the pup so happy.

  
“Okay, calm down. I’ll listen.” Boris stopped the jumping but now his tail is wagging so hard it might flew off.

  
“Mister Wilson is a double talent, a double talent like me.” Boris happily said with a big smile. Bendy’s eyes widened, that perk his interest.  
“Really ?” he ask the Owl, which was responded with a simple nod.

  
“Wow, i never imagine. Meeting another double talent toon in my life other than Boris. What’s your talent ?” Bendy ask, there’s a glint of amazement in his eyes.

  
“My first talent is what you could call premonition and the second one is what i called eyes of truth.” The Owl said with somewhat a glimpse of proudness. Bendy was deep in thought for a second, he stared at the Owl questioning.

  
“I think i got what Premonition is but what about eyes of truth ?” Wilson smiled to Bendy.

  
“Simple, i know the truth just by reading your eyes when i use it.” Well, that leave bendy confused. While thinking Bendy catches a glimpse of the clock, it’s already 8:15. Bendy nudge Boris who were listening quietly and motion to the clock.

  
Boris eyes went wide and he quickly excused himself to get ready for work. 

  
“About your talent, i can hardly believe that. show me some proof.” Wilson seem to be thinking again, he then look into Bendy eyes. Bendy could see a glimpse of sadness pass on the Owl own eyes.

  
“I know for a fact, you’re afraid of your own talent. You’re worried that one day it could hurt your brother or someone else....” Wilson was silent for a moment.  
“..... correct ?” he continued.

  
Bendy glanced down, if even he hated it what could he say. The Owl is right. He sighs and nodded.

  
“As pathetic as that sound, you’re right.” Bendy admitted. He then lifted his hand and the shadows started to dance around like living things.  
Wilson look surprised but was quick to regain his composure. Bendy himself was quite impressed, most people would be scared or started screaming when they saw it but the Owl seems calm.

  
As if noticing what he was thinking the Owl smiled softly, “I’ve seen many things already.” He simply said.

  
With a shrug Bendy turned to the fridge and opened it, disappointment cross his face when he saw the empty inside. Just as he closed the fridge door, Boris appears in his work clothes.

  
“What’s wrong Bendy ?” he asks

  
“We’re out of food.” 

  
“Oh.” Boris ear fell.

  
“Are you out of money ? If that’s the case i coul-” Wilson was cut by Bendy shaking his head

.  
“No, we have enough money. It’s just that...” Boris trailed of.

  
“Grocery shopping isn’t the best activity for us, people will spike up the prices or won’t even sell us things at all.” Bendy continued where Boris left.  
Wilson is now putting a frown, “why ?” Bendy just shrug and motion to himself.

  
“Ah, those kind of people.” Wilson said simply, Bendy nodded. Wilson was silent then his face brightened

  
“I can help you two, i want to repay your kindness. Let me do it for you.” Wilson said, the two brothers now looked at him shocked.

  
“Uuuh, no offense. But you’re still a stranger, how can we be sure you won’t just leave with our money ?” Bendy quickly said.

  
“I’ll leave my things here.” The Owl point at the suitcase in the long couch. “Yeah, but we have to go to work.” Bendy added.

  
“You can take it with you.”

  
“Isn’t it important ? I mean, how can you trust us so much ?”

  
“Boy, i can see the truth. I believe in you two.” Wilson said.

  
Bendy and Boris glanced at each other.

“Also, you might want to buy more canned food. You’re going to need it.” The Owl added. Bendy frowned.

  
Bendy sight to the clock and sigh, at this rate they’re going to be late, “Do whatever you want.” He said then starting to walk to the door.

  
“Are you sure we’re not troubling you ?” Boris asked. The Owl shook his head and smiled, Boris gave some money to the Owl and they went out of the house. Bendy is waiting at the front.

  
Boris locked the door and gave the key to the Owl. That surprised Wilson.

  
“Child, are you sure ? You didn’t even bring my suitcase. What if i ran ?” Wilson is now as worried as Bendy is to how Boris too trusting other people.

Boris showed his gleaming smile.  
“I’m sure. You might not realize it but Bendy only show his talent to people he trust. Heh, even he doesn’t realize it but anyway if he somehow trusts you then i trust you too. ” Wilson shook his head to the Wolf.

"after all, you will absolutely return here. no matter what." Boris said then followed his Brother who's far in front of him.

Wilson blinked several time, looks like he doesn't need to worry about Boris anymore,"he just use his talent on me." Wilson muttered. Guess, he too was worried but didn't show it.

  
Well, he already had a good feeling about the two brothers from the start. But now, he must do whatever he can to help the two.

Bad premonition, his talent never lies after all.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson left leaving a cryptic message and the wheel of destiny start to roll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my English is bad...

  
“WHAT IS THIS ?!!!”

  
A fat cat is screaming with both his hand in the air, he then motion to the unfinished car. All the workers that are working around or on the car frown, some out of confusion and other of annoyance. 

  
Bendy who is carrying some boxes filled with car parts on the back turned his attention to the cat and rolled his eyes. “Not this shit again,” he muttered. 

  
Another worker beside Bendy glanced at the demon and sigh, he couldn’t help but agree. Everyone who worked under Pete knows how horrible the cat is especially towards the two brothers, some even felt pity for them but they wouldn’t do anything.

  
“WHY ISN’T THIS THING DONE YET ??!!” he screamed again now focusing on the two worker who’s working the car one of which is Boris and the other one is a golden retriever girl with her hair tied into a bun. She is working on the front of the car while Boris is working under the car. The girl huft and stop working, she stares at Pete clearly showing her irritation.

  
Pete step forward in front of Boris that just got out of under the car, Boris stare directly at the cat and was trying so hard not to show his annoyance to him.

  
“WELL ??!! DIDN’T I TELL ‘YA TO FINISH THIS YESTERDAY.” He jab his finger to Boris, the wolf ear drop while Bendy nearly throw the boxes toward Pete. In the end he just put the boxes down to prevent any bad thing that may happen and causes them to lose their job.

  
“S-sorry, Boss. We did stay ‘till late to fix the car, but there is too many things that need to be repaired... a-and... U-um, W-we couldn’t f-finish it. B-but don’t worry Boss, we’re almost done.” Boris was stuttering while talking to Pete. Since Pete is way bigger than the wolf, Boris has to look up to talk.

  
Bendy on the other hand is very pissed, his tail is flicking in annoyance and he was flashing his fangs. The worker beside him earlier has disappeared to who knows where, he probably got scared when Bendy let out a growl unintentionally a couple second earlier.

  
The shadows start to dance very slightly that it could’ve easily missed if you’re not paying attention.

  
Boris seems to notice Bendy’s reaction from the corner of his eyes because he suddenly put a forced smile to Pete, “It’ll be fine Boss, you don’t have to worry. We’ll be done in a couple minutes.” 

  
One of Bendy’s brows rose questioningly but when Boris turned to him slightly and frown he finally huft then released the connection with the shadows. His eyes must have turned red earlier.

  
“Humph, fine. But I’m cutting both of ‘ya paycheck for this.” Pete said turning away from them.

  
“AGAIN ?!” the girl shriek suddenly, Pete turned to her and Snorted, “What ?! ‘ya got a problem with that.” The girl took a step back in silent and shook her head while looking down.  
Pete smirked and went on his way, he walked past Bendy and purposely tried to step on his tail. Luckily, Bendy was quick to take his tail out of the way.

  
Pete seems disappointed by that, but he kept going until he enters his office.

  
Bendy let out a growl but decide to do nothing to Pete... for now, he instead went to Boris who’s narrowing his eyes and shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

  
“For the love of-- he already cut my paycheck three times this week.” The girl said in a low tone. Bendy and Boris turned to the girl then to each other again. Both of them sigh, “You’ll get used to it, Amy.” Bendy said calmly. She pouted a bit before finally let it go.

  
Amy looked at the boys before nodding and return to continue her work.

  
“Poor Amy, didn’t she just work here a month ago ?” Boris quietly muttered.

  
Bendy shrug before patting his brother in the Back and returned to work.

  
=============================

  
The day is finally over, thank the stars for that. The four employees are now in the office waiting for their scumbag Boss done talking on the phone. They were now visibly annoyed, like who wouldn’t they were waiting for a half freaking hour by now.

  
**Beep**

  
Pete put down the phone with a smirk on his face, he chuckle when he saw all the employee expressions. Oh they were pissed, if they find his corpse on the gutter they would whole heartedly left him there to rot, except Boris of course..... Or maybe ?

  
He pulled four envelopes and gave it to all the employee, afterward he just gesture shoo to them and they all happily got out of the office.

  
The two Brothers went straight home. Welp, at least something good happen today. 

  
When they got to their house Bendy pulled out the key to unlocked the door only to find it gone from his pocket.

  
“Boris, did you lock the door earlier ?” he asked while still tapping around his other pockets.

  
“Yeah...” Boris went silent for a moment, “And the key ?” Bendy said now staring at the wolf. Boris looks down and plays with his fingers nervously.

  
“I- Um... I give it...to.. Mister Wilson...” Boris look up to bendy whose now face palming. Boris smile sheepishly as a respond.

  
“Why ?”

  
“I can’t just make him sit outside to wait for us.”

  
“Uh huh, well that’s the point. He wouldn’t be able to run since his suitcase is in the house, he would have to wait for us.”

  
“O-oh.” Boris bit his lip and look anywhere but Bendy.

  
“But i use it on him, he should return.” Boris tried to defend himself, “And what did you say ?” Bendy asked glancing at the wolf from between his finger.

  
“Um.. That he will return ?” Boris said still with the smile. 

  
Bendy put his hand down and sigh, “You know if you only told him that, he could’ve just return then leave since you didn’t told him to stay and wait for us.”

  
Boris seems to be in thought for a while before hitting his head with a soft hit, he looked at his brother with a bitter smile.

  
“Ooh yeah, forgot about that.”

  
Bendy rolled his eyes and tried to open the door. It opened. Bendy went in cautiously and looked around. Boris followed in soon after. The suitcase that belongs to the Owl is gone.

  
“Mister Wilson ?” Boris called out to no reply. Bendy and Boris looked at each other with confusion in their face. Boris shrug and they continue to look around.

  
Bendy went to the kitchen and noticed something on top of the dining table. A paper bag, the house key and lastly a note. He took the key and put it in his pocket, ignoring the paper for now he peeks in to the paper bag. Boris followed his brother but instead of the paper bag he focused on the letter. On the back of his mind he half expect it to be one of the hate letter but quickly shook it off.

  
_Dear Bendy and Boris,_

  
_I am so sorry for leaving like this, i wish i could’ve waited you guys but i really have to leave. The things i bought for you will be extremely important for whatever may happen next. I want to thank you for letting me stay and i am sorry, very sorry. This is all i could do._  
_p.s if you ever wanted help find Dr.Oddswell on toon town. I have a feeling you’ll need to soon._

  
_-Wilson Wiseton_

Boris frowned when he read that.

  
“Uh- Bendy, you mi-“

  
“Wha- what’s all this ? Why is there so many dry and canned food ? And what’s with the rope and wrench ?!! Boris how much did you give to that guy ?” Boris turned his attention to Bendy and the food that’s being spread on the dining table. His brow rose when he saw all of the food is either dry or canned, not to mention the rope and wrench on the chair.

  
“I-i didn’t give him that much, it’s probably only enough for bread and a few can of soup.” Bendy now look very concerned.

  
“So you’re saying he bought most of this ?” Boris nodded hesitantly. He then tugged bendy shirt and show him the letter. Bendy scanned the paper and throw his hand up desperately.

  
“Are you serious ? Now it’s this cryptic shit.” Bendy took the paper and throw it in the trash, “I know something wasn’t right with that Owl.” He claim then glance to the frowning Wolf with a sigh.

  
“At least he did the grocery shopping and bought somehting for us,” Bendy narrowed his eyes to the wolf, “Yeah, bu- *Cough**Cough*...” He was about to reprimand Boris when it was cut off with a harsh Cough.

  
Bendy tried to speak to no avail instead the coughing continue, there was that feeling again in his chest and throat but now it feels like burning.

  
“B-Bendy, are you okay ?” Boris was quick on his side with a glass of water, he drink but nearly spit it out. There’s a weird taste to the water, acidic like ink.

  
however the water didn’t help instead the feeling grow and his coughing fit got worse, he collapsed on the kitchen floor clutching his stomach and chest. The feeling become a burning pain, now it feels like it’s all over his insides.

  
Tears start to roll down his face when the pains become unbearable, he wanted to scream but instead bit his lip hard. Between the tears he could see Boris face, the wolf is crying and concerned is plastered across his face. Bendy couldn’t see him like that, he wanted to calm the wolf but the pain he felt right now is not like any other pain. It’s like someone is setting fire to his inside whilst stabbing it at the same time.

  
“B-Bendy ? O-oh dear, Oh stars... What’s wrong ? What happen ?” Boris knelt down and held Bendy’s hand, the Wolf was frantic and desperately looking around to find something, anything that could help his brother.

  
Bendy took a sharp breath and Cough again this time it was wet, he could taste some acidic taste in his mouth and he spit it out without paying attention to whatever it is. But Bendy could see Boris face turned from worry to horror when he saw that.

  
After another minute the pain receded, Bendy take a shaky breath and stayed down. He felt so tired, his eyelids become heavy and he can’t stay conscious anymore.

  
Boris noticed the silent and checks his brother only to find him asleep, he let out a shaky breath out of relief. The wolf picked Bendy up and carries him to his room.

The demon sleep soundlessly on the bed and Boris silently got out after checking him out for the third time.

  
He closed the door with a shaking hand. His glanced to the kitchen with horror in his face, he walked there slowly and stared silently at the floor. Boris stared with wide eyes at the thing that Bendy has spit out earlier. A pretty familiar black substance.

  
**Ink.**

  
He had heard about this before, Boris took a cloth and wiped it.

  
He remembers some people talking about this. It’s something about a mysterious illness that’ll make the one sick from it throw up ink, cough ink, etc. But the one that scare him the most is that the illness is deadly. Even though it’ll take years to die from it but every moment of it is a nightmare and if the illness did not kill them, some would take a shortcut and kill themselves.

  
He scrubbed the floor harder even when there’s no more ink, tears stream down his face and wet the floor. His lips are quivering. This can’t be right. He must be dreaming, right ? No, this isn’t right.

  
There’s no way his only family is going to.....

  
He couldn’t even finish the thought as he silently cried.

======================== 

  
**Elsewhere...**

  
A girl could be seen cleaning one of the many table on the now empty room, she quietly hum a song. She is wearing a waiter uniform, her wavy black hair is being braided revealing two small black horns.

  
A small smile is plastered on her face as she finished up her job. 

  
“Alice, Are you done ?” a guy with the same uniform as the girl asks as he appeared from the storage door. Alice glances to him and smile even wider.

  
“Yep, I’m done.” She cheerfuly said.

  
“Great let’s go.” 

  
Alice walked along with the guy before she halts on her track.

  
“Alice ?”

  
“Willen, did you hear that ?”

  
His brow raised and he turned to Alice curiously, he shook his head to answer her question. She glanced around as if looking for something.

  
“Someone.... someone’s crying. It’s so sorrowful.” There’s a look of horror on her face as she faced Willen.

  
She rubs her hand when she saw the slow head shake by Willen.

  
“Alice, no. You can’t do this, this miracle is your only way to return to the upper.” Willen face hardened.

  
“But this one is so.... desperate.” Alice bit her lips.

  
“No, alice. Don’t.”

  
“They need help.”

  
“Yeah, and what about you ?” she shook her head, despite no longer an angel they could sometime heard other’s plea only now they couldn’t help. Well, this is one of the punishments for the fallen ones.

  
“I-i can’t, Willen. I can’t.” 

  
“No, Alice. If you use it now there’s no hope anymore to return to the upper for you. You are a former Archangel, if you use your power correctly. You could return.”

  
Alice let out a sad smile. OH, how she loved the chance to return to the upper. But she can’t... just ignore this. Can’t she ?

  
“Alice your miracle will be a waste.” Willen said again, worry is clear on his face.

  
“Like someone who used their miracle to help an old woman cross an empty street.” The guy’s face was flushed and Alice chuckle when she saw that. She smile but it didn’t reach her eyes, in fact her gazes were dull and empty.

  
“I’ll regret it if i don’t do this.....it’s going to be alright, i promise. Don’t worry Willen.” Alice said, Willen stare at her but he didn’t do anything. 

  
Willen glance to the side, “ Alright, it’s yours anyway.” He said with emptiness in his voice.

  
Alice pat his shoulder then reach out to the voice, bright white light surround her as she turned into an angel one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, Alice has fallen in my story. she is a former archangel.
> 
> angels that fall have one last miracle that they could use for whatever they like, however normal angel can only do small miracle while an archangel can do a powerful miracle. This last miracle also can give them a chance to return to the upper if used correctly.
> 
> when they use the miracle they turn to they former self for one last time.
> 
> Alice is kind and sweet as hell, i love her.  
> .....  
> don't expect anything though.


	4. The Last Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice used her last miracle for the boys, though it have some consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys. I've decided to make the chapter a bit longer, hope 'ya like it :)

Boris cried, cried, and cried. He couldn’t stop even when he wanted to, he just couldn’t. The tears won’t stop rolling down his eyes, by this time he’s sure his eyes would swell in the morning from the nonstop crying.

  
Right now he’s sitting on the couch staring intensely at the piece of cloth that was used to wipe the ink earlier, he stared at the blotch of ink as it will disappear if he stared hard enough. He bit his lips holding back the tears that threathen to fall again.

  
“No.... *sobs*.. Heavens no... this-.... Bendy is- he’s healthy.. he can’t be si-....*sobs*..” he whimper among the sobs, no matter how hard he bit his lip the tears just keep rolling on his cheeks. It’s already been a couple hours after the incident earlier and now despite the late hour Boris still don’t want to sleep. He is afraid when he woke up Bendy will be gone, so he try not to fall asleep. However as he thought about it another silent sobs escape his mouth.

  
======================== 

  
He was in abyss, darkness and emptiness fill the place. Bendy could feel his body float around in it. chains appear from the darkness, they slither around and binding him. He let them.

  
In this place, There was nothing.

  
There was darkness.

  
There was peacefulness.

  
No more mocking from others, no more judgement, no more disgusted look, no more Boris....

  
Wait.... Boris, where is he ?

  
Is he okay ?

  
What had happened ?

  
Bendy tried to call him but there was no voice coming out of his mouth. He tried again to no avail. He took a sharp breath and flail, the chains is tightening around him. He try to focus on something, anything.

  
Then he heard something muffled and it seem far away, but he heard something.

  
It’s a voice.....

  
A voice that’s sobbing…

  
Someone’s crying....

  
No, it’s sound familiar.... who is it ? 

  
Who is-...... B-Boris ? It’s his voice.. Right ?

  
Boris is crying. His baby brother is crying. 

  
Boris....... he can’t leave him... B-BORIS.

  
Bendy eyes shot open and he sat up immediately. His breathing were harsh and his body were covered in sweat. Bendy looked around to find he’s in his own room, weird. He was definitely sure he passed out in the kitchen. How did he got in his room ? did Boris carried him here ?

  
Curse, then where is Boris ?

  
Bendy stood up only to sway when his vision blurred. He sat back on the bed and stayed for a bit before got back up again. He went to the door and opened it quietly. He stared right to the long couch where the wolf sat, his heart nearly sank when he heard the soft whimper coming from him. His eyes went to the piece of cloth on the wolf clutch, he eyed it curiously especially the black blotch on it.

  
“Boris ?” gosh, his voice sounded hoarse. Must have from earlier. The wolf looked up and Bendy couldn’t hold it anymore, he rush to Boris side and wipe the tears from his puffy eyes. Stars, how long have he been crying ?

  
“..*sobs* B-Bendy ? you’re okay, right ? ..*sobs*.. you wont leave me, right ?..” he sobs. Boris quickly hug the demon tightly.

  
“Hey, hey. What do you mean buddy ? I’m here, it’s alright....I’m alright.” Bendy returned the hug while trying to assure the crying Wolf. He pat the wolf back and break the hug. He cupped Boris face with his hand and smiled assuring him.

  
“where’s my little wolfie ?” Bendy said while Boris look away from him pouting.

  
“C’mon, where is he ?” 

  
“.... He-.. am..” Boris said quietly.

  
“Can’t hear you.” 

  
Boris sigh, “Here i am.” He said again now looking straight to bendy’s face with a small smile.

  
“Good boy.” Bendy pat the wolf’s head, Boris tail wag quickly as he do it.

  
When he’s done, Bendy turned to the cloth on Boris hand. He seem to noticed it as he quickly shoved the cloth in his pocket.

  
“Um… how are you feeling, bro ?” Boris said diverting Bendy’s attention to him.

  
“Huh, Oh. Just tired,” Bendy shrugs, “ i think I’m good now.”

  
Boris nodded softly, his ear are low. He let out a long sigh. Boris stared directly to Bendy, he seem to be in deep thought before speaking, “Bendy... i-i think that mister Wilson is right.” He said slowly. 

  
“ What ?” Bendy stared at the wolf confused, what does The Owl have to do with this ?

  
Boris glanced away, “You know, remember the note ? he said we will need help soon. He must have some premonition about us.” He seem to hesitate.

  
“A-and i think w-we need it now.” Bendy continue to confusingly stared at the wolf, “look, Boris. If this is about earlier, I’m sure it’s fine. It’s just a really terrible cough, that’s all.” Well, at least that’s what he believe.

  
The wolf shook his head frantically, “No, we.. we need help, You need help.” Boris insisted, his lips is quivering again.

  
“No. I’m fine, see ?” Bendy motion to himself in order to convince the wolf but it only seem to make him even more upset.

  
“No.. You need to. Please *sob*.... Please..” the sobs return. Bendy quickly wipe the tears gently, “Alright, alright. Don’t cry.”

  
“Now tell me, why do you terribly want me to go ?” Boris couldn’t look up as he finally pulled the cloth from his pocket and gave it to Bendy. Bendy took it and stared at it for a while.  
“what is this ?” Boris grit his teeth and looked down, “ Ink, you... spit it out earlier.”

  
“ this…. is from me ?” Boris nodded, “You mean- i.... have that.” Bendy knew about this thing, well everyone knew. But it happen so rarely that most don’t believe it even exist, no one know how it spread. You just suddenly have it. An illness, everyone who got it will die wether in months or years, sooner or later they’ll die since there’s no cure.

  
He too, will...

  
Bendy was quiet, he never care about it. but now that he have it, what can he say ? what about Boris ? Who will take care of him if he’s gone ?. Bendy grit his teeth, he glance to Boris to see him tearing up again. In a swift movement he went and hug the pup.

  
“it’s alright, we’ll figure something out.” He said, though even he himself doesn’t know what to do. No one has ever found a cure to this forsaken illness. All they have is the mythical ink machine that no one know is real or not.  
Bendy could feel his shoulder becoming wet, he

narrowed his eyes and rub the wolf back to comfort him. He was about to say something when something bright appear in front of them, Something magical, something heavenly, the light feels warm and comforting. Bendy and Boris stare in awe at the being in front of them.

  
Whatever it is they can’t see it’s face because the light seem to surround it. three pair of wings is visible within the light. 

  
Boris stood up followed by Bendy, “Are you an Angel ?” Boris ask straightforward. They just noticed it, that the light being is floating.

  
“Yes i am, dear.” A voice come from the Angel, it was divine.

  
“W-what are you doing here ?” Bendy asked her, he guess.

  
“My, to answer your wish.” She said turning to the pup, Boris pointed to himself confused and the angel nod.

  
“O-oh….. Huh ?” Boris was as confused as Bendy in this situation.

  
There’s a soft chuckle from the Angel before she lift her hand and bright light surround it, after a while the light disappear. Now, in her hand there’s an old looking paper. She handed it to the wolf which he took clumsily, it almost fall from his hand.

  
“this will help you, it may take a long time but you’ll find it all.” She said in a very cryptic way, the light receded and she disappear along with it. Guess, she didn’t have that much time. 

  
Bendy and Boris looked at each other speechless, both glance to the old paper on Boris’s hand. They opened it carefully. Bendy read the top of the paper ‘ Ink Machine` is written beautifully in curve letter , his brow rose to the name and scanned the whole paper carefully.

  
It looked like a map with an X somewhere, the thing seem very detailed even with names and every now and then it would move slightly. There was seven drawing on top of the map with each drawing has another thing drawn on top of it. There’s no doubt this thing is magical, but what’s it for ? The ink machine ?

  
“what the hell is happening today ?” Bendy asked himself. Today is one hell of a day isn’t it.

=====================

  
One particular casino....

Bright light fill the room as Alice return with a horrified expressions, she glanced around the empty room and immedieatly run off to find Willen.

  
She ended up finding him in the staff room, he seem to be waiting for her. He noticed the pale and exhausted look on her face, “ Goodness, Alice. Did you raise the dead or something ? why are you so worn out ?”

  
“no, no... it’s worse... way worse than waking up the dead.” She said frantic.

“Oh, what did you do ?” she stare straight to him, “I just help another demon,” Willen brow rose.

  
“you just never learn did you ?” Willen deadpanned, Alice shook her head, “ the one who called out is a young wolf, he has a demon friend. But that’s not the worse part.”

  
“then, what is ?”

  
“I-i stole from the devil.”

  
“uh-huh... wait... you WHAT ?”

“I mean, i didn’t know the thing that will help them is the ancient map from the devil. I just use my miracle to help them.”

  
“Oh no, they’re going to kill us.” Willen now had the same horrified expressions as Alice, both starting pacing back and forth.

  
“Okay, Okay, Alright. Calm down, calm down.” He wasn’t even sure he was telling that to Alice or himself.

  
As they were panicking, the staff room door opened and a figure walk in followed by another one both fallen angels didn’t seem to notice the figure and continue to pace around.

  
“What are you incompetent fools doing here ?” the voice made both of them stop dead on their track as they slowly face the figure. They quickly put a forced smile.

  
“Oh.. heh, hi Boss.” Alice quickly greet the tall figure in front of them, he narrowed his eyes to the fallen angel. Willen on the other hand is completely frozen.

  
“hmph, why are you two good-for-nothing is so loud ?” the figure is wearing a top black hat and he’s grinning with shark sharp like teeth, the other one is a guy in a lab coat with a paper bag over his head ?

  
“We’re just doing things.... some things.” Alice answer with a shrug.

  
Black hat seem dissatisfied with her answer but decide that he didn’t care enough for that, he turn away from the two and disappear inside a green lime portal but not before grinning to the two. The paper bag head guy just went out the door with a heavy sigh.

  
“he just want to scare us didn’t he ?”Alice comment as she went to shake Willen slowly. Willen just nod absentmindedly.

  
“You know what, just let it be. What’s the worst thing that could happen to us now ? we’ve already fallen anyway, no need to look so down.” Alice said shrugging and smiling.

  
Willen shook his head, well he couldn’t help but agree with her.

  
Hey, whatever happen, happen. That’s it.

==================== 

The next day, Boris had insisted that Bendy stay at home. Of course, Bendy refused but Boris used his ultimate weapon, his talent. Bendy could’ve sworn the wolf had a smug smile on his face when he closed the front door behind him. 

  
Bendy sigh loudly while he lay on the couch, it had only been three hours since Boris left though he felt like it had been longer. The TV doesn’t serve any entertainment anymore for him.

  
He stands up and stretches while looking around for something to do. His eye caught the old piece of paper on the kitchen table, the thing that had been given by the Angel last night. He walked to it wondering if anything that happens the last few days is real or he was dreaming.

  
He spread the paper and tries to figure out how to read it again but give up when everything still make no freaking sense. Bendy thought about for a while then decided to learn something about the map, he got nothing to do anyway.

  
He dressed up and went out. Oh dear, this is going to be a long day.

  
Bendy was right, just as he went down the road there’s a nasty stare from his neighbor. Whatever, he could deal with that. He holds the paper tighter just in case something bad happen.

  
He walked to the small library a few block away. There’s some sneer while on his way there but he doesn’t care, he’d been treated worse anyway.

  
Bendy enter the library reluctantly, he… have some bad experience here.

  
“Welcome wha- “ the librarian was cheerful before she finally sees Bendy entering the place. Her friendly demeanor turned to disgusted look and she just let Bendy in without another word. She look like she want to spit at Bendy but in order to keep her image she didn’t do it.

  
Bendy shrug and continue to look for the books he need for, the library is a very small one. There are only three shelves and a couple tables and chairs where people could read.

  
He finds some about how to read a map and absolutely none about ink machine or the map he’s holding. Well, rather than none he chooses to read what he could find. He also tried to read some books about magic but none was related to the paper. 

  
He continuously stared back and forth from the books to the paper in an attempt to recognize some place written on the map and if there’s a familiar magic symbol on it. Bendy manage to figure out some places however he can’t recognize any of the magical things. He closed the last book after a couple hours of reading.

  
“Guess, this place lack some books.” Bendy didn’t notice he had said it out loud resulting to a guy near him narrowed his eyes to the demon, Bendy didn’t notice him at all. However Bendy did notice the librarian is looking at him confused while talking with another visitor there, when they notice Bendy is staring at them they quickly pretend to look at other things. They were so nervous that one of the two just absentmindedly stared at the ground to avoid eye contact with Bendy.

  
Bendy on the other hand decide that it was enough of going outside for today, he cleaned up after himself and choose to leave on his own. He doesn’t want to repeat what happen the last time he went here. Just as he was leaving the two started talking again and this time Bendy manage to hear a bit.

  
“Looks like, he is crazy after all.”

  
“ I know right.”

  
Bendy didn’t stay long enough to hear the rest but he is pretty sure they were talking about him.

  
As he was walking something cross his mind and he tried opening the map, sure enough as he thought the map is now showing the names of the city and as he scanned it again he managed to find out where the X is located.

  
New Orleans, the place is pretty far and they weren’t even sure what they will be looking for. Is it really reasonable to go ?

  
Bendy ignore the thought and closed the map, that’s when he noticed a couple of people is staring him as if he had grown a second head. Sure nasty stare is normal but they never stare like that before. He hurried home since he’s starting to have Goosebumps from the stare.

  
Is it him going crazy or there’s something wrong out there, either way it’s very not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're asking, then yes. Alice did fell because she helped a demon, something that's very forbidden for angel especially Archangels.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are leaving, starting the journey. and here's some character introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this and for leaving kudos here..  
> I'm sorry if the story seem boring or there's so many typo, I'll try my best to work on that.

  
**CLICK**

  
Boris locked the door behind him while looking to the ground and ears down, he look so exhausted. He sighs then looked up only to find the place strangely silent.

  
“Huh, that’s weird.” Boris murmured to himself.

  
Boris went to the bathroom to wash himself but stop when he heard some noises from Bendy’s bedroom. He opened the slightly a jar door, his brow rose when he saw Bendy is sitting on his bed with the map and some papers around him.

  
“Oh. Welcome home, Bro.” Bendy greeted with a smile as he slowly get down from the bed to avoid messing up the papers, he walked past the pup and went to the kitchen table which have some food on it.

  
Boris followed soon, after he cleaned himself up, “So~, what’s with the mess in your room ?” the wolf asked as he was sitting down. Bendy only shrug when he took a bite from his food.

  
“Meh, I’m only curious with the map.” Bendy answered after he swallowed his food. Boris stopped eating with both ears up and full attention to Bendy.

  
“Did you find anything ?” Boris asks with stars in his eyes, bendy glanced to the wolf then nod his head with a simple smile on his face, “I did find where the X thing is.” He answered.

  
Boris gasped, “Really ?! Holy stars. Then we can find it, right ?” he glanced to Bendy and quickly both his ears went down. Bendy is staring at him showing a clear disapproval to his idea.

  
“Boris, it’s not that I don’t want to look for it. It’s just that- I mean we don’t even know what thing we’re looking for. We don’t know if it’s a person, an item, or even a place. It’ll be a wild goose chase.” Bendy explained, the wolf sigh but nodded slowly in understatement.

  
“Anyway, did something happen at work ?” Bendy said suddenly In order to change the topic.

  
Boris didn’t seem to notice that and only let out a heavy sigh, “Well, boss is very pissed.” He muttered.

  
“I think we already see that one coming.”

  
“Yep.”

  
From then on the two just simply joke with each other until they finish their food. Boris went and watches some movie after dinner, while Bendy went ahead and read some book on the small couch. Just like a normal peaceful day as if nothing had happen.

=================

It had been normal for the past two weeks, Bendy doesn’t seem to be having another one of those coughing fit and he had been working along with Boris. Pete were pissed for that one day he didn’t go to work and decided to cut his pay…. Only one day, what a bit-

  
Bendy is now staring at the papers covered with drawing and writings, last weekend he had gone to the library again and he manage to learn how to read a map. Curse his curiosity, if it wasn’t for it he wouldn’t have cared about it yet. But it was a good cure for his boredom since he already finished his adventure books, Felix is so awesome. 

  
Thank stars, he was a fast learner. Well, there’s a reason why he and Boris is a mechanical genius after all. Bendy couldn’t help but grinned at the thought but shook it off, he focused back on the map. He can read it now, but he can’t do anything for the magic stuff since he lack the source for studying it. Boris can now read it too, since he taught him how.

  
And the map was probably indeed for the ink machine, or so they thought. There wasn’t much in the library for reference after all.

  
“Bendy, the food is ready.” Bendy smiled when he hear Boris called out, he plopped down from the bed and make his way out of the bedroom when he felt a scratching feeling on his throat, his eyes went wide and he tried to call out to Boris but was cut out with a coughing fit.

  
“Ugh… Bo- *cough*….*cough*-s..” he hunched down as there was a burning pain inside of his chest and stomach. He tried to stand up but instead fall to his knees. Bendy tried to hold the pain however now there’s a different feeling, a familiar one. He held his hand to his mouth holding it back, but the coughing got worse and he can’t stop himself to throw up. He closed his eyes as he could felt the acidic taste on his mouth. 

  
He opened his eyes a moment later and his gazes went wide as he saw the black, inky puddle in front of him. There’s a trail of ink from his mouth to the puddle.

Boris had called out to Bendy but after a couple minute, he still hasn’t shown up. Boris went to his room and had heard the coughing noises, his body went cold as he opened the door to find Bendy kneeled down with a black puddle in front of him. He freezes in place.

  
Bendy glanced to the wolf, he was about to say something when instead he grit his teeth due to the increasing pain. Boris rushed to his side and held him as Bendy throw up another clump of ink, resulting to the two of them being covered with the black substances.

  
“It hurt…it hurt…. IT HURTS.” Bendy’s muttering turned into a shriek as he clutch on to Boris clothes, his face is covered in tears and ink as he was sobbing now.

  
“You’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be alright, okay.” Boris tried to comfort him and hold him tightly until the pains finally disappear.

  
Both of them were a sobbing mess by then. They had stayed in the same position for a few moments before Boris carried Bendy to the bathroom and cleaned him up.

  
This time Bendy managed to stay awake though he’s very exhausted, Boris set him on the couch with him and they cuddled for comfort. Boris seems to be in thought before he breaks the silence.

  
“We need to go there.” He said, Bendy wanted to refuse but looking at his condition now. He need that help, there’s no doubt that this illness had gotten worse. At first it’s only a spit and now he’s throwing up ink, he could still even taste the ink in his mouth.

  
“Alright.” He managed to croak out in response. Boris held his brother tighter as both fell to a deep peaceful slumber.

===================== 

  
**XXXX**

  
The sound of footstep echo through the empty hall, as two figures walk through it with their head hung low and eyes to the ground.

  
When they approach the beautifully carved giant door, both turned their gaze to each other and took a deep breath before entering the room. 

  
Red, dark purple and Black dominated the place with a classic style. Statues with an expression of agony and some painting of devils and angel decorated the room, on the far end facing the door is a throne with the devil sitting on top of it. A man with a dice shaped head stood silently beside him with a grin on his face.

  
As the two figures walk to them, the devil grinned too. 

  
“Well, well. Look who decide to join us.” The devil purred as he smirked to the two.

  
One of the two throw his gaze to the side, he felt sick with all of this.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just tells us what to do.” The other one said with hatred and disgust in his voice.

  
“Whoa there, impatient aren’t we. Heh..Heh..” the dice head chuckled, seemingly amused to the irritation of the toon in front of him.

  
“Tch, can’t you just tell us what do we have to do now, and we’ll leave.” He grits his teeth as he’s holding himself from shooting the dice head.

  
“No need to be so mad about it, if it wasn’t for your greediness you guys won’t be here. You’re the one who play with the devil.” The dice head cocked his head to the side mockingly.

  
One of the two glare at the dice head, but he didn’t seem to care.

  
“Alright, alright. Here’s what you have to do, there’s this thing called the ink machine. The devil used to have the map for it but now it’s gone, all you have to do is make sure that thing never got built.” Dice head said while playing with some cards on his hand which apparently had appeared out of nowhere.

  
“Is that all ? Really, do you expect me to believe you like that King dice.” King dice smirk grow wider to the mention of his name.

  
“Suit yourself.”

  
“Okay, we understand. But how do we know who’ll be the one building it.” The other one who’s been quiet the whole time finally said something.

  
“Well they’ll be the one who took the map.” King dice stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
“Who are they ?”

  
“Ugh, I don’t know. Ask one of the angels in the casino.”

  
“Huh ? What do they have to do with this.”

  
“There’s magic traces left, I believe it belong to the new angel. Now, Shoo.” King Dice made a shoo motion with his hand and the two figures only sigh as they turn away to leave the room.

  
“And don’t mess this one up like that time, Cuphead.”

  
The figures glanced from his shoulder before gritting his teeth and fastened his steps to leave the cursed room. His brother is on his tail as they walk on the empty hall once again.

  
==========================

  
As much as Bendy dislike it, the owl was right about the whole thing. Now both of them have been preparing to leave for Toon Town and all the food that the owl bought for them will be useful for the trip.

  
They had no other choice, with Bendy condition suddenly got worse they need to find someone who knows about this as quickly as possible. 

  
There’s only one problem though, they don’t really have that much money. Even if one will stay at home, it’s still won’t be enough. Not like any of them would like to stay at home while the other have to go out alone.

  
So, they decide to ride the train ‘till warnerburg which would leave them a bit of cash and they’ll figure things out from there. They could perform on the streets, like old days. Either way they’re still doing this no matter what.

  
Bendy started filling his backpack with clothes, foods and other things. He also carried his satchel which was only filled with some minor things, his beloved book and the map. Boris also carried his own backpack, he also change his worker boots to a shoe that barely even covered his whole feet. Bendy wanted to comment on that but the glare from the wolf is enough to shut him up.

  
Bendy grabbed the letter from the owl that have been left on top of the kitchen counter by Boris, the wolf had taken it from the trash that day just in case. He put the letter in the satchel alongside with his book and the map.

  
They set the bags near the front door, both of them were planning to go this morning. The sooner it is the better, it’s not like they have anyone on the town to say goodbye to. In fact they would’ve been happy since the demon would leave now.

  
They had their breakfast with anxiety, afterward they took the bags and went to the train station. They ignored the glare or sneer that comes and go every now and then. Bendy bought the ticket to Warnerburg and they waited for the train.

  
It wasn’t long before the sound of train appeared in the distance and in a couple minutes the train rolled in to the station. People swarm out from the train and after a while Bendy and Boris got in and went to their seat.

  
In front of them there’s an old couple that seems to be busy in their own world, the old man is reading a newspaper and the old woman is….. Surprisingly knitting.

  
The old men lower his newspaper when Bendy and Boris slide in their seat, he looked at Boris with a brow raised and when he turned his attention to Bendy he seemed shocked. The old man quickly raised his newspaper again but it was clear that his hand were shaking.

  
The train whistle and they started to move, Boris is completely focused on the window while Bendy is occupied with his book. He had read it again, though he can’t focus for the old man In front of him is peeking from his newspaper. The old man would peek and when Bendy glanced at him, he would quickly hide behind the newspaper.

  
Not long after a conductor appeared asking for the tickets, when he reached to Bendy’s seat the old man pulled the conductor and whisper something to him. There’s a hum and a couple yes sir before the conductor stood straight again. He turned to Bendy and Boris, Bendy was ready to give him the tickets but the conductor shook his head.

  
“I’m sorry sir, but you have to move sir.” He said. Bendy brow rose as he stared between the conductor and the old man back and forth.

  
“Why ? We didn’t do anything.” Bendy stated, Boris is now looking at his brother and the conductor with confused face.

  
“You’re making other passenger uncomfortable.” He simply said.

  
“Wha- that make no sense. We have done nothing to anyone.” Bendy argued to the conductor, really though all he had been doing is reading his book all this time.

  
“Tch, either you move or you have to get down on the next station.” This time the conductor seems to be irritated. 

  
Bendy let out a defeated sigh, Warnerburg is still a few stations ahead it’ll be dumb to fight him…. Unless.

  
Bendy elbowed Boris and the wolf look at him questioningly, Bendy motion to the man with his eyes and Boris was quick to understand.

  
“Please sir, let us stay here. We won’t bother anyone.” Boris said, even when people will certainly follow his words he’d always use please and his puppy face sometimes. The man was silent before he nodded, took their ticket and left confused.

  
Bendy almost laugh to the confused and horrified expression of the old man, but he manage to keep it together and continue to read his book.

  
They got to Warnerburg in the afternoon, sun is setting and people are going back to their home. While Bendy and Boris is looking for a place to spend the night and to figure out how they would survive this.

  
This walk will surely take a while, isn’t it.   



	6. Warnerburg : beware of the warners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are meeting the Warners , I mean what could go wrong.

  
“Shit.” 

  
Boris glanced at Bendy and let out a sigh with his ears going down, they should have expected it. Most of the places would be too expensive, while other doesn’t accept certain race. One of them even rejects wolves.

  
If Boris hadn’t used his talent on the train, he could’ve used it to one of them so they would let both of them stay. Sadly using his talent more than once a day, usually doesn’t end well for the wolf.

  
Bendy notice the stare then replied it with a smile, there’s bitterness in that. His chest felt tight, “’I guess we have no other choice…” Bendy bit his lip.

  
He had promised himself a couple years ago when he manage to get the apartment, that he would never let Boris slept on the streets again. He had worked hard all his life just so both of them can have a roof on top of their head and stay like that. Yet here they are, sleeping on the street again. 

  
They walked for a while then picked an alley and lay down with their backpack as a pillow. The stars and moon become their night lights as they fall to a dreamless slumber.

=====================

Bendy can feel the shaking but his eyes were way too heavy to open, “ngh… five... more mi…-te” he mumbled. Ugh, he felt so tired. Can’t he skip work today?

  
“Bendy, wake uuup.” Boris shook him again. Bendy tried to grab his pillow to cover his head only to find the pillow is heavier than his normal pillow. Also, when did his bed become this hard and cold? 

  
“Huh?”

  
Bendy sat up and looked at his pillow or….his Bag? What? He glanced around and narrowed his eyes, took him a full minute to remember what’s going on. Bendy turned his gaze to Boris who is tilting his head to the side, letting one of his ears to fall.

  
“Are you okay?” Boris asks, his head turned straight again, “yep, just got a bit confused there.” Bendy assured him with a tired gaze.

  
“Oh, okay.” Boris put a heart melting smile, the demon couldn’t help but also smile and pet the wolf. Boris smile become even wider along with his tail wagging like crazy.

  
Bendy’s attention turned to the entrance of the alley upon hearing some noises, he could see some people walking and a couple vehicle passed by. He doubts any of those people would notice them. Bendy turned to Boris again.

  
“Alright, let’s have some breakfast and then we’ll figure out what to do after this.”

  
Boris nodded happily and pulled two can of soup from his bag, he gave the other to Bendy. Both pulled a spoon from their own bag and started digging in. 

  
“How about street performing?” Boris said suddenly out of nowhere. Bendy stare at him and rub his chin contemplatingly as a response to the wolf. Boris plan is not bad, but are people going to watch them despite what they are? The first impression when they got here isn’t exactly good. If they were, they wouldn’t have to sleep on the street after all.  
“I mean we could save up, since we don’t need to pay for food and we could just sleep on the street again. It’s not like we never did. Sure, it’ll take a bit of time but we can collect a load of money. Remember that time?” Bendy put a skeptical look. Sure the income sometimes could be great however the last time they perform, a freaking jackass took Boris’s clarinet and broke it then he tried to fight Bendy. He got send to the hospital and Bendy reputation went downhill. The clarinet was never replaced and they don’t have enough money to buy a new one. To summarize it all, it didn’t end well.

  
“I don’t know. But, we can try. We only need to find you an instrument and we’ll be good to go”

  
Boris smiled, “It’s settled then.” Bendy nodded and finished his soup. 

  
Both of them carried their bag and exited the alley earning some glances from others. They started walking around aimlessly trying to find a place with many people.   
They manage to, after walking for half an hour. That place is a plaza with shops surrounding it.

  
As they walk around the place, Bendy noticed a small people gathering on one side of the place. Only a few people, but they did block his view from whatever happening there.

  
“Hey, there’s someone singing there.” Boris exclaimed with both ears up. Bendy hadn’t heard it before, but now he can make out a faint voice singing from that direction. That’s good, it means they can perform here.

  
By assuming people would be okay with him, the last problem would be finding Boris an instrument.

  
However, Bendy is pretty curious about the performers there. So, maybe they could go and see for a second. Boris seems to agree with Bendy, as he’s already on his way there. Bendy followed right away but before that….

  
_**CRASH** _

  
Boris turned around right away, along with some people who got curious after hearing well… the crash. Bendy swear though, he was certainly sure there’s a crash word in the air earlier. As in literally the word ‘Crash’ in bubbly letters floating in the air, before it disappear right away.

  
Who or whatever Crashed onto him got up holding their head, that person’s eyes is twirling in a spiral. Bendy also got up and glared at the person only to look confused a second later. 

  
In front of him is a young toon with a pink skirt and a flower on her head. What in the actual f-

  
She shook her head with an unnatural motion and pouted. 

  
“Who put a person here?“ Bendy brows scrunched down when he heard the question.

  
She glanced to Bendy dramatically with a pissed off face only for her jaw to drop…. Again, literally drop to the ground. Her eyes went wide then turned into a shape of heart.  
“Helloo~ mailman.” She immediately hung to Bendy’s hand. Bendy seem horrified more than anything, he was zoned out for a minute before coming back to Boris sound of laughing. He glared and the wolf immediately shut up.

  
Bendy look down to the girl…. Hey, at least there’s someone shorter than him …

  
He pulled his hand from the girl grip, she pouted but then smiled as she suddenly appears on Bendy’s back, “You’re hot, you know that?” She giggled and jumped down from the very confused demon. Hell, even his tail formed a question mark.

  
“How di-“

  
“Dot!!” Bendy was cut off by another toon coming after her, behind him there’s yet another one.

  
“Hey, brother.” Dot waved her hand while jumping up and down excitedly. Bendy inched closer to Boris, the wolf is still giggling but manage to hold it. The toon came over to them with a smile, his attention immediately focused at Bendy and Boris. He glanced to Dot.

  
“Who are they?” he asked to her, the little girl- “Don’t call me a little girl.”

  
….

  
The girl smiled smugly and takes a breath, “why Yakko, they are our new special Friend.” She said almost mockingly. There’s a short silence following after that before he responds.

  
“Hey, that’s my line.”

  
“Aaand? “ She glanced to the other toon, the toon just stare then shrug. He turned his gaze to Bendy and Boris. Apparently he had noticed the confusion on their face, as he immediately offered his hand.

  
“Hi, I’m Yakko.” The wolf glanced to Bendy then sigh, before accepting the handshake. He felt bad to let Yakko hanging since Bendy didn’t look like he’s accepting anything at all. Yakko shook his hand up and down cartoony like.

  
“I’m Wakko.” The other one appeared on Yakko’s left shoulder.

  
“And I’m the cute one, Dot.” The girl appeared on yakko’s right shoulder. How is he supporting them?

  
“We are the warner Brothers.” He exclaimed with both hand thrown in the air, not literally.

  
“…. And the warner sister.” Dot added.

  
“Oh-uh... I’m Boris and… Uh- this is Bendy.” Boris decided to make the choice and introduced bendy himself. The demon folded his hand on his chest.

  
“That’s all? Aren’t you guys supposed to be on the hunt by police for murder?” Yakko asked? There’s clear confusion on Boris’s face. He gave them a strained smile.

  
“Um, yeah. I mean-… what?”’

  
“Nope, never mind. Wrong story.”

  
“Anyway, moving on. I’ve never seen you pals around here before. Are you new here?” he asked, ignoring the wolf previous answer. Boris glance at Bendy, But the demon is focused on the dispersing crowd. He saw a fox and a cat packed up their things then left, It Look like they are the one performing earlier.

  
Bendy turned his gaze to the toon in front of him, he seems to be expecting something.

  
“What?” Bendy asked confusedly, did he say something that Bendy hadn’t heard or what.

  
He rolled his eyes, “Are you guys new here?” Yakko repeat the question while Dot and Wakko giggled on either of his side.

  
“Oh, we just came here yesterday.” Bendy replied while Yakko nodded a couple of times before Dot suddenly jump in Bendy’s face.

  
“Hey, wanna go on a date with me? “

  
“Wha- No.”

  
“There they are!!!”

  
Bendy and Boris glanced behind the trio and their eyes widen to the sight of two police coming in their direction, they turned back looking horrified to the three toon. The warners smile sheepishly to them.

  
“Whoops, forgot ‘bout that.” Yakko smiled while scratching the back of his head, Dot pulled a shopping cart out of nowhere and jumped in it along with the other. She pulled a little rocket?! Then put it on the back of the shopping cart, sparks started flying everywhere.

  
“Also, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I borrow this. Right Bendy-Boo?” Bendy stared to the girl and had to double take when he saw her with a different tail. A familiar tail with spiked end, her tail wasn’t like that before. He’s very sure she had a fluffy tail instead of that one.

  
He glances behind him, to where HIS tail supposed to be. There’s nothing there and it’s horrifying to look at.

  
“Hey, no. what the hell? Give it back.” As Bendy was reaching out to her, the cart went shooting forward leaving a trail of sparks from the firework. The two police passed by them soon after. Bendy’s eyes went wide and look very shocked, maybe also traumatized.

  
“Bendy!! Your tail.” It seems like Boris just noticed it too, the absence of his demon tail. Holy stars does it feel so weird, Bendy looked back again. He tried to move the now nonexistent limb, but as before there’s no reaction and there is still nothing there.

  
How in the name of hell, do you take someone’s limb and use it as your own? Unless, they’re Zanies. Oh damn, now everything make goddamn sense. Of course they had to be some freaking Zanies.

  
“The fuck just happened?” Bendy turned his gaze to Boris who also has that confused-terrified expression. Boris shrugged.

  
Bendy sighed and put his hand on his pocket, his brow rose when he felt a paper stuffed in there. Bendy pulled it out, “What is that?” Boris asked while peeking from his side.

  
Bendy shrugs, he unfolded the paper. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the hand drawn information there, and the name made him mildly pissed off. The card contains the information that belongs to Dot.

  
He doesn’t even want to know how she put it in there. For the love of- all they wanted to do is try to earn money for their journey, why is nothing going in their favor. Did the universe start hating them as well?

  
Bendy is one second away to tossed the damn card on the trash, before he let out a heavy sigh then harshly shoved the card on his pocket. He wished at least the card have their address so he could go there and take his Tail back, but of course it won’t.

  
“You know what, let’s just find somewhere to sit first.” Bendy stare at Boris with half lidded eye, the wolf smiled while patting Bendy on the back. They searched for a bench and found one not quite far from where they originally were there’s also another bench directly across from them facing their way.

  
They just sat there for a minute, letting their head cool down. Even Boris felt overwhelmed by what happen.

As the sun is getting higher though, everywhere else at the plaza is getting pretty hot. Lucky for the brothers from where they sat, there’s a tree blocking the sun for them.

  
“Can we sit here?” a voice took the brothers attention and they quickly look up. They met eye to eye with somehow a familiar short fox and a tall slim cat. The fox have this warm aura to him… or maybe it’s just the sun. The cat though, he’s shivering despite the heat and looks like he’s about to faint at any given time. 

Bendy eye them lazily then shrug, “go ahead.”

  
The fox thanked them and sat on the bench in front of them. Bendy couldn’t care any less, but those two somehow look very familiar... he tried to remember who they are, the thought is on the tip on his mind but he couldn’t touch it.

  
“Oh, didn’t you guys perform earlier?” Finally, of course they look familiar. They are the one that he saw performing on one side of the plaza. The fennec fox smile then nodded happily.

  
“Yeah, I did sang a couple of minute ago.” The fox answered, Boris ears perked up and he eyed the fox curiously.

  
“That was you? Goodness, you have an amazing voice.” The fox was stunned before he let out a small laugh.

  
“Oh, haha. Thanks, I get that a lot.”

  
Boris stood up then offered a handshake with a smile, “by the way, I’m Boris.”

  
The fox also stood up and gladly accept, “and I’m Finley, nice too meet you.”

  
“Nice to meet you too.” And there goes that warm smile. Finley returned the smile then turned to Bendy expectantly. Eh, why not?

  
“I’m Bendy.” Bendy also followed Boris’s lead and offered a handshake, Finley also took it. He then turned to the tall cat then motion to Bendy and Boris.

  
The cat stand up and proceed to introduce himself whilst playing with his finger, his tail is curled behind his hunched down figure. He’s shivering even more.

  
“i-I’m S-Sammy.” He stuttered on his words and immediately went quiet afterward. Finley pat his back and put a charming smile. All of them sat back down, as soon as that both Finley and Boris started talking like they were old friend.

  
Now, normally Bendy would disagree with Boris being too friendly with some stranger but he wanted to give Boris some slack. For now he’ll let him be while he himself is observing the duo, he wanted to say strange. But hey, he and Boris aren’t any different.

==================== 

**Black Hat Casino……**

The two dish head enters the place reluctantly, no matter how long they had lived in this place. They still, would never consider this place is home. Hell, they’d rather called the pathetic motel they stayed in a couple days ago home rather than this place.

  
The place isn’t packed, there’s only a couple costumer scattered across the casino. Both of them didn’t pay any mind to the people eyeing them, instead they went straight to the staff room.

  
Cuphead open the door rather harshly, startling a couple staff there. He eyed them carefully one by one trying to find the Angels.

  
He spotted them standing a bit on the back, the three of them in fact. He walked to them and narrowed his eyes to them.

  
“All of you get out.” Everyone in there know better than to challenge Cuphead, they scattered out of the room. 

  
“You three, stay.” Cuphead ordered again when the three Angels followed the others. The three glanced at each other but stayed quiet.

  
“I will ask and one of you will answer capiche?” the three angels nodded rapidly.

  
“Alright….” Cuphead finger glowed dimly, “…. Tell me, did one of you took something from the devil?” he eyed the carefully. One of the angels face instantly lose its color. 

  
“Cuphead, don’t.” Mug man held his brother’s hand, Cuphead let the glow dim out but didn’t say anything to Mugman. Mugman let his hand go.

  
“Heh.” Cuphead grinned and walk to the angel ever so slowly.

  
“It’s you, isn’t it?” his voice becomes low and threatening. The angel is visibly sweating by now.

  
“Um-Uh… It’s not that… it’s just- uh- I mean, why would you ask?” the angel laugh while avoiding eye contact with Cuphead.

  
“Owh, I’m just looking for someone. And did I say you could ask?” the angel look down and now even paler than before.

  
“i-I’m…. I...” 

  
“It’s a young wolf and a little demon.” She stares at her friend with wide eyes as he cut her words.

  
Cuphead step back from the angel and turned to her friend.

  
“And, where are they?” he hissed.

  
“w-we don’t know. All we k-know is Th-they are a young wolf and a demon.” Cuphead hummed for a minute before grinning and walk toward the door. Mugman had left before him.

“… You better not lie to me.” 

  
The words stayed as the door slammed closed.

  
Willen stare at Alice apologetically, “I’m sorry.” Is all he said.

  
Alice looks up to him and shook her head, “it’s alright Willen, you just want to help.” 

  
She sigh, there really isn’t much she could do. If she was an archangel, maybe she could help them. If she had been careful, maybe those wouldn’t be hunt down by one of the devil’s goon.

  
“All we can do is hope for them now.”

  
The last angel snorted then turned her heels as she shook her head.

  
“Oh, Alice what have you done now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry for all the grammar and any typos. :3


	7. Dancing Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris gain some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, Cry here. I presented to you the new chapter of chain of inks. thank you for the one who leave kudos. :)

  
Cuphead and Mugman exited the casino, they walk straight to town in silence. Both of their gazes fixed to the ground.

  
“That’s very unnecessary for you to threaten them like that. They’re innocent.” Mugman break the silence then looked up to Cuphead. Cuphead turned his attention to him and snorted.

  
“She stole from the devil.”

  
“Well, yeah But-“

  
“Then, what am I supposed to do ? Ask them nicely ?” Cuphead smile bitterly as he turned his gaze away from Mugman.

  
“I mean, yeah ?” the younger brother ask uncertainly. Cuphead stop dead in his track, he turned to Mugman with an unreadable expression. Mugman also stop walking, worried that the older cup is somehow mad. Cuphead eyed him with a glimpse of pity then shook his head.

  
He sighed, “They would never tell us.” Cuphead turned to stare at the ground with an empty gaze.

  
“Listen, that angel earlier wouldn’t tell us even when threatened. What make you think she would tell us if we ask them nicely ? She would have known already, that we’ll go after them.” 

  
Mugman went quiet, he just silently nods as they continue to walk again.

  
=========================== 

“Really ? Is that why you guys decided to run away from home.” Boris asks, he’s been very absorb in Finley’s story on how they ended up here. Bendy was rather amazed, it’s only been two hours since they met and there are already at least two life stories been told. He’s contemplating about it, is it Boris’s charm or the fox is just very friendly and open. Either way it’s both unsettling and kind of nice.

  
“Yeah, I don’t know about Sammy’s. But my parents were quite upset about it.” The fox answer with a sheepish grin. it’s only the two of them who’s been conversing with Bendy chimed in every now and then, the cat however haven’t said a word and only nod occasionally when someone would ask him something.

  
“Oh, I’ll be upset if someone disapproves of my dream.” Boris frowned. The fox let out a chuckle, “Well, that’s why we’re here. We’ll prove them wrong.” 

  
Finley show a charming smile, the cat beside him couldn’t help himself but also smile faintly. 

  
“So, what about you guys ? You’re not locals, right ?” Boris is stunned to the question, he shot a glance to Bendy. Bendy stare at him with half lidded eye and a raise brow, he shrugs as a response to Boris.

  
Boris pouted, “Well, we’re not. We were planning on going to Toon Town, but we don’t have enough money. So, we’re here to find some.”

“Hey, we’re not so different after all.” Finley smiled happily, “what are you going to do anyway?”

  
“We were thinking about doing some show on the streets.” Bendy chimed in the conversation and Finley’s face light up.

  
“ Oh, wow. What can you guys do ? Maybe we could do something together. You know, we could help each other out.” The suggestion seems good enough. After all, the duo knows this place better since they’ve been here for quite a while. Bendy rubbed his chin in deep thought, the statement before is true and it would help them a lot but…

  
Bendy eye the fox then the cat, he just noticed how they didn’t show any reaction on his species normally like other people. Oh yeah, perhaps it’s the lack of tail. He frowned when reminded of the incident earlier and the fact that his poor limb is still gone, he closed his eyes then sighs.

  
“Boris can play any instrument and I can dance, how that sound ?” he opened them again to the gleaming fox and a surprised wolf. 

  
“Awesome.” A simple answer from the excited fox the smile did not disappear from his face, he then turned to the cat and started chatting with Sammy while Boris pulled Bendy aside.

  
“Um… Bro, you okay ? Losing your tail didn’t get to your head, right ?” the wolf whispered sounded genuinely worried.

  
“I’m fine, why ?” Bendy ask, though he probably know what the answer is.

  
“You know, usually you don’t like it so…” Yup, he’s right.

  
He won’t refuse the help, he’s not that dumb. However even though they’ll work together, he doubts he could trust them that easily. They’re nice, but Bendy have met a fair share of people and that teaches him to be careful with anyone.

  
“this is the fastest way.” He simply answer, Boris huff then nodded, “very well, if you say so. speaking about tail though…” the wolf turned to the talking fox.

  
“Finley, do you know anything about um… the Warners ?” the fox nearly choked on his word, he turned to Boris with wide eye and so is Sammy.

  
“You don’t wanna mess with them. they’re nuts.” Finley shudder when he said that.

  
“Oh, we know.” Bendy stated, Finley looked at them pityingly.

  
“What happen ?”

  
“they took Be-…” Boris opened his mouth to answer but quickly reconsider his words when he felt the sharp glare from his side, “…Uh, something. Yeah, something and we want it back.”

  
Finley didn’t seem to care to Boris abrupt change on his words. He’s more focused on Bendy who is pulling out a paper from his pocket. Bendy handed the paper to Finley and the fox grimaced while he read it. Sammy took a glance but quickly look away. The paper was returned to Bendy and he pocketed it, just in case.

  
“We never really met them, but the rumors about them aren’t exactly nice. I won’t scare you with it, so I’ll just tell you where they live yeah ?” 

  
“Meh, good enough.”

  
The fox nodded, “they live at the old water tower on the side of town. It’s pretty easy to spot.” Bendy frowned, why would they live at a water tower ?

  
“it seems like the townspeople decide to lock them there, not that it work. At least that’s what the rumor is.”

  
“oh, alright then. Thanks.” Finley smile then shrug to the brothers.

  
They chatted for a while, before a sound from an empty stomach disturb them all. The sound had come from Sammy and the cat is red from embarrassment, he played with his own tail and was squeezing it.

  
“Sorry,” he managed to mutter to them, Finley just brush it off with a laugh then offered lunch to the brothers. Bendy and Boris decide to refuse since they still have pretty much stock of food but Finley had insisted, very insisted that they joined them. 

  
The brothers had refused again but Finley kept insisting that they just gave up. They ended up having some hot dogs for lunch, Boris wanted to repay them so he offered some soup for dinner. They gladly accept it.

  
When the lunch is over they went off to try and find Boris something he can play, they had gone around trying to find a shop that would let them buy something within their price range but none was found. 

  
They walk through the streets with shoulders slump and tired eyes.

  
“Don’t worry, guys. I’m sure we’ll find something.” Finley’s trying to cheer everyone up, Bendy appreciate it but are too tired to response. Boris gave a weak smile at him. They continue to walk down the street, as they were walking they passed by a lady holding an antic table clock.

  
Bendy had on thought when he saw that, Weird but okay.

  
“Looking for something, dearie?” 

  
Bendy turned around along with everyone else when the lady suddenly spoke, he watched as she slowly formed a soft smile on her face. Despite her warm appearance, Bendy had some Goosebumps when he met her eyes. A pair of soft blue orbs, gaze back with warmth and softness. There’s an unusual warmth aura coming from her.

  
“yes, we are.” Finley quickly jumped in and answer the woman. She hummed softly, “what is it?”

  
“we’re just looking for an instrument.” Boris added in. she hummed again then motion them to follow her as she was walking to the alley behind her. Everyone follows her without a question, they walk ‘till the end of the alley.

  
There stood a shop with a sign that reads ‘horologium miraculous’ on top, the door had an open sign and there’s many things visible from the windows. The bell rings when they enter the shops one by one. The lady put the clock on one of the table and then proceeds to walk behind the counter after giving them permissions to look around.

  
Bendy went near the shelves holding some wood carvings but would take a quick glance to her every now and then. Is that how she gets a customer ? by standing on the side of the road and ask everyone one by one, why don’t she just put a sign there. Also, why the hell did everyone just follow her like that, why did he just follow her like that ?!

  
“Oooh, Bendy, Bendy. Come look.” Boris’s voice distract him, he turned to see the wolf holding a clarinet, his favorite instrument. The thing look so beautiful, it’s black with golden lines and some carvings. He frowned.

  
“I don’t think that would be cheap, Bro.” Bendy quietly said feeling bad for the wolf, if he just had more money he would buy it for him, sadly that’s not the case here. Boris just stared at him and the clarinet for a second before putting it back with a long sigh. 

  
Bendy continue to look at his brother while he look around before finally turned away to the fox and cat who is messing around on another part of the shops. He then glance to the shelves, something caught his attention.

  
An odd oil lamp, it looks like a normal one but something about it, is quite strange. 

  
“interested?” 

  
Bendy swore his heart jumped to his neck. He pretends to be calm while looking behind him where the woman is casually walking toward him. How did she didn’t make any sound ?

“a bit.” 

  
The woman stares at him then at the lamp, “it was found in a forest…”she said as she went to stroke it but halt midair.

  
“…a place of unknown. A long forgotten one.” She continued as she brings her hand down, “don’t touch it without gloves. they said if you did, you’ll suffer.”

  
She smile softly then walked back to the counter and sat there in peace as if nothing happened. Bendy wasn’t sure on how to react, he kind of just stood there for a minute in silence and confusion.

  
Boris walked up to him and wave a hand in front of him, Bendy just shake his head then smile at the wolf. 

  
“So, what did you get ?”

  
Boris showed him a simple flute, Bendy nodded and called up the duo before going to the counter. Finley who’s holding up a colorful mask turned to him and nods, he put down the mask and pulled Sammy’s whose holding another mask but more simple. They went beside the Brothers and chat around about the mask, looks like they have an adventure of their own there.

  
The woman gave them a fairly low price for it and Bendy pay happily, He still had a bit of cash left from it.

  
The woman took the little thing and put it in a bag despite them refusing it. In the end they just thank the lady and left with Boris carrying the bag.

  
They walk back to the main street through the same alley. Finley kept on commenting on how nice the lady was and Boris is supporting it, Sammy would also add one or two comment also on how nice she was.

  
“…though, the weird thing is. I never saw that place before.” Finley statement made Bendy halt on his track. He turned around quickly as his eyes went wide when the shop no longer stood there. The end of the alley is a wall with nothing else. There’s only dead end there.

  
“Uhh, Guys.” He called out to them, as they turned around there’s a shocked gasps can be heard. Bendy turned to Boris and they stare at each other for a second before quickly opened the bag.

  
Boris gasps when he saw the clarinet he’s been holding earlier was inside there instead of the flute. He carefully pulled it out and stares at it with amazement in his eyes.

  
“I don’t know if that is genuinely nice or creepy, probably both” The brothers turned to the fox who’s scratching the back of his head then to each other. Are they supposed to be grateful or creep out ? why there is nothing normal with their life now ? is it them or is it the au-

  
They exited the Alley so fast that people were staring at them as if they’re crazy, maybe they already are. They also notice somehow the sky had darkened and there are less people on the streets. How long have they’ve been there ? it feels like only a couple minutes have passed.

  
Finley called them out and they went to a different alley to sleep, Boris put the clarinet on his own bag then pulled a couple can of soup and offered them to Finley and Sammy. The two seems very grateful as they ate the thing.

  
The next day they woke up, have Breakfast, then at noon they get ready and went to the plaza. It started slow with Boris’s play and Finley continued with his singing. People started coming to watch the show, this time there’s already more than yesterday.

  
Bendy tap his leg to the music then spice up the show with his dance, more people added to the crowd. He eyed them carefully and started to pull someone from the audience, soon people join in without him pulling them. one of the best ways that he learned, is making the audience have fun themselves too. 

  
He twirl, jump and tap to the music with the audience started clapping along. He walk to the audience and took a lady’s hand softly, he kissed the back of her hand and offered a dance. She giggled shyly but obliged, And Boy was she great. 

  
She’s able to keep up with the demon until the music finally ended. Sammy was quick to collect the money around from all the people before they left.

  
“that was great, thank you.” The lady laughed as she thanked Bendy for the dance.

  
“oh no, the pleasures all mine. You are an amazing dancer.” The lady giggled again. Bendy’s a gentleman to ladies, it’s a surprise he haven’t got one.

  
The lady suddenly went quiet when something suddenly covered the sun for Bendy, he turned around to see a big man tower over him. 

  
“what ‘cha think ‘ya doin’ with ma’ girl?” he frowned toward them especially toward Bendy. 

  
“Whoa there, I didn’t do anything man. It was only a little dance.” Bendy waved his hand in front of him. This doesn’t have to end with a fight, he’s not afraid of losing but the impact on their show would not be great. They need audience to be amazed not scared.

  
The man didn’t back up instead he inspect Bendy suspiciously. The lady let out a sigh then step in front of the man with her hand on her hips, she pouted to the man.

  
“he’s right, It was only a little dance. It’s been so long since I dance like that, no need to make fuzz out of it.” 

  
The man clicked his tongue then step beside the lady right next to Bendy, the demon tensed up and gaze at the man carefully. The man scowl at him, called the lady and walk away. She smiled then apologized for him.

  
“it’s fine.” Bendy answered her with a shrugs, she seems satisfied with it then left. When the couple is far from them, Bendy let out a relief sigh. that there could’ve ended far worse than that.

  
He stare to Boris who’s glaring at the man even when they’re already far away, he let out a deep growl then turned away. Bendy shake his head then walk up to the wolf.

  
“Seriously, What’s his problem ?” Boris grumbled under his breath. Bendy pat the wolf’s back and reassures him that he’s fine.

  
“Holy Stars, this is a lot. We can rise up the money you need in just a couple of days.” Finley excited voice made Bendy and Boris turned to them. they glance at the money in Sammy’s hand and both of their face lightens up.

  
“that’s great.” Boris joined in to the excitement, they immediately put the money on a safe place then went back to the same alley to count it. It was a lot, looks like people really did enjoyed them.

  
“at this rate we won’t take long to get to toon town, right ?” Bendy nodded to Boris. The wolf's tail wags left and right quickly. Ah, that reminds him. 

  
“Boris, we have to visit the Warner as soon as possible then.” Boris stare at Bendy then blink a couple time, “Huh, oh. Oh yeah.” Bendy narrowed his eyes when Boris flashes an innocent smile to him.

  
“How about…” Bendy closed his eyes in thought then open them again, “…Tomorrow after show?” he continued resulting in Boris nodding his head frantically.

  
Bendy would’ve gone there today but he’s just want take some slack. He doesn't want to ruin the good day with meeting the Zanies. Hell no.

  
As the sun is getting low they decide to buy something for their dinner, only a little thing to treat themselves, nothing much. According to the two it’s been a while since they had a warm dinner. They went to a different alley this time, there’s a cardboard that they use as their seating.

  
They sat in circle and started to chat and joke around, even Sammy join in the conversation. The talk lasted quite a while even after the dinner is finished, they talk and listen ‘till the moon is pretty high signing that it is late.

  
After a couple goodnights thrown around they went to sleep. Since there isn’t enough cardboard Bendy gave his to Boris to sleep on. Boris frowned at him but Bendy just smile at the wolf as he took a position leaning on the wall.

  
Finley and Sammy had shared an open crate. Finley take the top and Sammy the inside of the crate, yet another roofless night on the streets.

  
Bendy take the most comfortable position he can and start to doze off to the dream world. He cleared his throat when he felt something is stuck there. He coughs it off but it remains.

  
He crack an eye open and immediately sat up straight, his eyes become wide when he felt a somewhat familiar feeling rise up on his chest. He held his breath trying to hold back the painful cough. He managed to keep the cough low so that it didn’t wake the others. The stickiness in his hand made him glance down to his arm. A thick black ink coated his fingers and palm.

  
He tried to clear his throat and cough as low as he can, for he didn’t want to wake the others.

  
Soon though the pain raise a level, the burning on his inside made him curl up holding his chest and stomach. Bendy grit his teeth trying not to scream.

  
His eyes glazed up to the sleeping wolf, the peaceful face made him wanted to smile but he can’t. he can’t do this.

  
It’s painful.

  
It hurt.

  
His insides are burning. He let out a painful gasps as he cough up another blotch of ink. Tears streamed down his face. He took a sharp breath and grits his teeth when the air felt like knives on his lungs.

  
“B-Boris…” his voice became a quiet whimper as he’s trying to hold the increasing pain. 

  
“Bo….ris.” 

  
Boris heard his name being called, he opened his eyes lazily. But it widened when he saw Bendy curl up in front of him. He jumped from the cardboard to Bendy’s side, eyes watering when he heard the demon started wailing softly.

  
“help… it hurt….*hack*… *sobs*… i-t .. hurts.” Bendy grab his brother clothes as he sobs. The coughing become worse, he clenched his fist as he felt the urge to throw up. Boris held him as he took a cloth from his bag.

  
The ink trail from the puddle to his mouth, it grows when he throw up once again.

  
“please… please… Boris… *hack**cough*…. It hu-rts…*sobs*” he wailed, “ugh… AAaAagh. S-stop… stop t-this.” He shrieks when nothing came up while he throws up. Boris held him tightly letting the demon something other than pain, he try to sooth him with words as he tried not to break down sobbing.

  
No… he had to be strong. Bendy need him. His brother needs him.

  
Inks pooled around them but he didn’t care. He brushed his hand softly on Bendy’s head as he closed his eyes, silently begging for someone to help them.

  
“Oh gosh, what happen to you ?” Boris’s eye shot open when he met the terrified gaze of the fox and the cat. Bendy notice their voices and tried to look at them but a sharp pain made him cried out again. Boris also couldn’t explain much as he tried to calm down the panicking demon.

  
Finley and Sammy wanted to ask questions to the brothers, but they held their tongue when Bendy cried out in pain. Sammy is trembling as his eyes kept fixed to their new friend who’s writhing in pain, he offered help but the wolf just let a pained gaze and shook his head. Sammy sat down and hugged himself as he watches them.

  
A minute past by and finally it was quiet again. Boris is slumped to the walls with Bendy in his lap sleeping, though he looks so exhausted. There’s bag under his eyes.

  
Finley walk up to the wolf, “ He’s sick.” Boris answered before the question is even asked. He takes the cloth earlier and started wiping Bendy’s face.

  
The fox took a shaky breath and back up then sat beside Sammy. 

  
“w-why don’t w-we go to the h-hospital ? t-they can help, r-right?” Sammy asked with voice trembling more than ever. 

  
“they… they can’t. it’s not.. i-it’s not a normal sickness.” Boris’s voice cracking when he spoke, Finley frowned but as he inspect the black puddle near the brothers his eyes went wide. A familiar smell in the air confirmed his suspicion.

  
“ink… it’s that, one isn’t it ?” Finley asked carefully, Boris nodded his gaze started to blur from the tears welling up in his eyes. He changed both of their ink stained shirts with a clean one then move to the cardboard where he had slept on earlier. He leant to the wall with Bendy sleeping soundlessly on his lap.

  
“is that why, you’re going to Toon Town ?” Boris blinked a couple of time before nodding again, “is he gonna be alright ?” 

  
“he will. I know he will.” Boris quietly replies then bit his lip. He will, right ?

  
Finley and Sammy glance at each other before returning to the crate, after making sure the brothers will be alright. They didn’t ask anymore question, instead they silently go back to their slumber after checking up to the wolf again.

  
Boris silently stared as both of their new friends go back to their rest. He gaze down to the sleeping demon and smiled sadly as he slowly fall to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Tale of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cry, sorry if it wasn't that great. so, yeah I still followed the inky mystery story line right now with a little twist here and there. I'll be breaking out of it at some point but not now.

Bendy woke up with a headache and a sore throat, at first he’s very confused as to why he ended up like that and why he’s sleeping where Boris supposed to sleep but then the memory from last night flooded in. Bendy hold his head as he bit his lips then let out a tired sigh, he turned to his side to find the wolf sleeping peacefully.

  
He lifted his hand and pet Boris’s head softly earning a weak wag of tail and a little smile from the sleeping wolf. After that he looks around to find Finley and Sammy is still on their crate, those two sure had been a great help ever since they met. He breaks the stare and look up to the dark sky slowly turning brighter within every second.

  
“Hey, you’re up.” Bendy jumped a little when he heard the tired voice coming from beside him, he look down to the sitting wolf who’s tiredly stretching.

  
Boris yawned, “Usually you woke up long after I did.” The wolf chuckle a bit and then look down.

  
“Are you alright?” he asked Bendy as he gazes up again to the demon.

  
“I’m fine, beside the little headache and some sore throat. I’m perfectly fine.” Bendy tried to reassure the wolf, it work a little bit on calming the wolf but Boris doesn’t look very satisfied with the answer however he let it go. Boris extended his arm and pulled Bendy in for a tight hug, Boris don’t want to let go. He feels like if he does that something bad will happen to his dear brother again.

  
Bendy returned the hug without a word, Boris is trying so hard to keep them in but he couldn’t. The demon rubbed Boris’s back when he heard the quiet sniffle and his shoulder started being damp. Goodness, just how many times had this happened. He already broke so many promises to himself and now he just broke another one.

  
Listening to the Wolf silent cry made Bendy’s heart sunk, it feels tight to breathe and his chest is in a different kind of pain. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, Bendy broke the hug and cupped the wolf’s muzzle in his hands. 

  
“C’mon, don’t cry.” Bendy smiled at the wolf as Boris just kept on weeping.

  
“Alright then, let’s try this… now where’s my wittle wolfie?” the demon asked with a tone as if he’s talking to a little child, Boris closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  
“Where is he~” Bendy asked again now nuzzling the wolf, Boris smiled a little, “Here I am.”

  
“Aw, there’s he is. Now, who’s my sweet wittle Wolfie ?”

  
“*sniffs* i- I am.”

  
Bendy Stroke the wolf’s head softly, “That’s right. You’re here and I’m here. We’re here together. You know what it mean, right ?” 

  
“Everything will be fine.” 

  
Bendy cocked his head to the side with a smile, “You’re right. Everything will be fine.” Boris nodded and let out a smile replaced the sobs. Bendy stayed a bit before he’s absolutely sure the wolf had stopped crying then let go.

  
He turned to stare at Sammy and Finley to find the two is still fast asleep. The sky is starting to get more brighter and people started appearing on the streets, they had to get ready.  
Boris took on the duty to wake the two while Bendy prepared the food, there isn’t much to do other than pulling the can of food from his bag and give them to the two. Finley take the food and thank Bendy about it, but there’s something odd about him now. It’s not that obvious, but he had both of his ears down and his tail curled up beside him. The cat though far more obvious, he would take the food without even looking Bendy in the eye.

  
If Bendy were to guess it’s probably from last night, isn’t it. They must have woken up from the noises, he probably didn’t notice them. The breakfast went on with awkward silence, no one dared to speak for the moment.

  
“So, are we performing on the plaza again today ?” Boris spoke breaking the deafening silence. Finley demeanor quickly change, his ears shot up as he turned to look at Boris.  
“No, we’re not actually.” He said while scratching the back of his head, Bendy brow rose when he heard that.

  
“Why ?”

  
The fox’s brow scrunched down as he seems to be in thought, finally he gazes up to the brothers.

  
“You’ll see.” He said as he finishes his food. He and the cat stare at each other and then sighed.

  
================== 

  
Finley was back to his normal attitude, he would joke around as he normally does. The show has ended with a blast, they had performed on a park a bit far from the plaza. The walk was longer than going to the plaza to get there but the money they got from it was way worth it.

  
Right now they’re on their way to the water tower where the Warner lives, apparently it’s only a couple block from the plaza as they were getting near the place Finley suddenly stopped walking.

  
“Fin ?” Sammy walk beside him and proceeds to look at whatever the fox is looking at.

  
“Oh.”

  
Bendy and Boris stare at each other and blinked a couple times before joining the two, the demon walked up beside Finley. He stares silently to the mostly empty plaza, in the middle of the place not far from where they had sat on two days ago, there a young a girl probably seven or eight years old is sitting with a couple man standing around her who is probably her bodyguard from the looks of it. 

  
She has red Hair, green eyes, and freckled skin. She’s just sitting there with an ice cream on her hand like what a normal little girl would do.

  
“Is there something wrong ?” Boris asked staring back and forth from the plaza to the two.

  
Finley turned to look at him, “You guys see that little girl there…” Boris nodded, “…right, that’s Darla Sherman. A little actress from Canada, she’s been here for a month for a vacation I guess.”

  
“And?” Bendy chimed in to the conversation.

  
“Well, she’s not exactly lovely to everyone or at least every toon.” Finley then pointed with his thumb to the girl.

  
Bendy followed his direction and he eyed the girl as she’s speaking with someone, Darla talk with a somewhat cute demeanor. She would pout and smile innocently to the person until they left, confused Bendy turned to the fox which he just motion to the girl again.

  
He stare as a toon come to her with a friendly smile, the toon seem to be greeting her. The demon’s eyes went wide when the girl proceeds to whisper something to the body guard and then eyed the toon with a hidden disgusted look, the body guard shoo the toon away. 

  
Things clicked suddenly and Bendy finally understand what does Finley mean by not every toon, the one that got chased away is a bird toon while the one she talked to is a human toon.

  
“S-she’s always here, e-every weekend.” Sammy said from behind them, his gaze fixed to the ground whilst holding his arm.

  
“We’re trying to avoid her, since she will steal the attention from everyone. Leaving us with no audience.” Finley added in as he started to walk away from the plaza.

  
They took a longer route to get to the water tower since they didn’t go through the plaza, it’s only a couple minutes extra walk so no one complained. They ended up reaching the hill where the water tower resides just a couple hours before sunset. Finley and Sammy had told the brothers which alley they’ll be at before they left.

  
Bendy couldn’t help it but take a deep breath, there stood before them is a big gate with a sign that said ‘Warner’s Studio’ with cartoony letters, on such a big place one would assume some guard would be standing somewhere. Bendy and Boris had asked about it but according to Finley, none of the guards ever fully recovered from insanity after working there, they didn’t ask any more of it.

  
They pushed the gate open and enter the place, a couple building on some places that seems to be empty. The water tower stood at the middle of the place, weird but remembering that they are zanies no question shall be ask.

  
The brothers climbed the spiral ladder carefully to reach the top, as they reach the end both of them stare at each other equally confused. There’s no door there only smooth surface of wood.

  
“Um…now what?” Boris shrugged to his brother, “Maybe, we could knock.”

  
“Knock where, there’s no door.”

  
“I don’t know, anywhere ?”

  
Bendy rolled his eyes then knocked on the wood, it opened. There’s suddenly a door there. The one who opened it is- oh no.

  
Dot eyes turned to hearts when she saw Bendy, “Aw, you came. You must’ve missed me so much.”

  
“Dear heavens…” Bendy sighed when he saw the girl.

  
“Who is it, sis ?” Yakko appeared behind her resulting in Boris jumped in surprise, Yakko eyed Bendy and Boris then frowned.

  
“Sorry but we won’t be giving our dear sister to you.” Yakko then closed the door in their face. Boris could barely hold in his laughter while Bendy’s busy giving him the death glare. He huff then knocked again.

  
“Yes?” Yakko opened the door then looked at Bendy, “Who are you and what are you doing here ?” he asked.

  
“Ah- huh. What ?”

  
“He’s my mailman.” Dot voice chimed in from the back.

  
“Oh- you’re the mailman.” Yakko snap his fingers and grinned.

  
“No- no I’m not.” Bendy want to snap this guy’s fingers in two.

  
“You look like one.”

  
“But I’m not.”

  
“You delivered dot’s card.”

  
“I- what.”

  
Bendy tap his pocket to find the girls card is missing from there, he peek behind Yakko to find the card being hugged by Dot. 

  
“Look, man. I’m just here for my tail.”

  
“Your what ?”

  
“Oh, for the love of- just ask her. She took it.” Bendy tried everything in his power not to strangle this people.

  
Dot come forth replacing Yakko, “I’ll give it…” Bendy face light up, “… if you give me a kiss,” Of course. Dot started walking toward Bendy, the demon held her back with his hand.

  
“Hell no.” 

  
“Come on mailman. Just one little kiss.”

  
“For the last time, no. and my name is not mailman, it’s Bendy.” Dot pouted but the proceeds to twist their position so that Bendy is not holding her back but instead is holding her close to him.

  
“Bendy, huh. Why don’t you Bend-y over, so I can see those sweet buns.” Gosh who taught her these things, question where swirling in Bendy’s head that he wasn’t paying attention.

  
Dot took the chance and stole a kiss on the lips, “Woohoo, JACKPOT BABY.” She jumped with hearts in her eyes, quite literally.

  
Bendy spits and wipe his mouth in disgust, “bleh, why you little twerp.” he turned to get her but Dot was long gone inside.

  
“OH, look. Bro, it’s back.” Bendy was ready to go after her but Boris’s voice surprised him, he turned back to see the tail is there and dancing around like it used to. Forget the girl, his tail is back.

  
Bendy hold it and hug the limb. Oh how much he misses it. Well, at least she doesn’t break her promise. 

  
The door suddenly slammed close making the brothers stare at it in surprised.

  
“Let’s go before any of them come out again.” Bendy immediately turned away from the now only wood and started walking down the stairs, Boris quickly followed behind him.

  
“One task done, now we can focus on the money.” Boris stated, the demon nodded with his tail flicking left and right. Sure, the thing might hurt like hell when pulled but it’s still his.

  
They walked past the gate and started walking to the alley where the two had said where they’d be. They got there and saw Sammy sitting alone in there with a bag on his feet, when he saw them he picked up the bag and stood up.

  
“O-oh you’re here. Finley’s getting dinner.” Sammy said as he played with the rope holding the bag. Now that he said it, they just noticed the red color of the sky while the sun is setting down.

  
“d-did you g-get it ?” Bendy turned his gaze to the cat.

  
“We sure did.” Boris answered after getting the feeling Bendy won’t say anything. Sammy smiled to that, ”That’s g-great.”

  
Sammy’s eye turned to the moving thing behind Bendy and squint his eyes. He gasped when the thing become clear. It’s a tail, a demon tail. Bendy’s brow scrunched down when he saw the change of expression on Sammy’s face. Bendy followed his gaze and sigh, he then turned away. 

  
“Of course, I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Bendy just shrugged and turned away from the tom cat.

  
“N-No, wait.”

  
Sammy called out to the leaving demon, Bendy lazily turned back.

  
“i-I don’t mean it l-like that.” He didn’t tremble but still stuttered when he spoke, “ i-I it’s just that- this is m-my first time meeting one.”

  
Sammy look shy when he said it but he wasn’t trembling like they first met. He looks around then locked his gaze to the little bag on his hand.

  
“H-here.”

  
He handed the bag toward Bendy, the brothers look at each other confused.

  
“U-um, y-you need it more than us. S-so we d-decide not to split the m-money.” He grabbed Bendy’s hand and put it there. He still avoids the eye contact however.

  
“W-what ? No, but you guys need it too.” Boris stepped forward, Sammy just shook his head and smiled.

  
“No, no. you’re the one who need it. We’re happy to help you guys.” He didn’t stutter making both Bendy and Boris couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes. He just chuckle a bit and immediately take his tail then played with it. Bendy opened the bag to see all the money from the two shows they did together.

  
“Well, well. What do you have there ?” an unfamiliar voice made everyone attention turned behind the brothers. Right where they came in, a bear with a sly grin enter the alley.

  
He walked slowly to the group with both hand in his jacket. Bendy instinctively stand in front of Boris, using his body to shield the wolf. Sammy is right beside him, he cower in place making his figure looks smaller. The poor cat looks like he’s about to faint at any moment, his body was trembling again.

  
“Back off.” Bendy growled at the bear, he’s gritting his teeth and his tail is flicking back and forth.

  
“I will… if you give me that.” The bear pointed at the bag with a big grin on his face. Bendy gave the bag to Boris and the wolf quickly put it on his pocket. The bear become clearly not amused.

  
“How about no.” Bendy eyed the shadows, he connects with them and the shadows started to dance like living creature. Bendy’s iris turned a shade of red and he glared at the bear.

  
“You think I’m scared of your little trick, I’ve seen worse.”

  
The bear pulled a knife and lunged toward Bendy, Bendy use the shadow and trip the bear. He fell with a loud thump right in front of the demon. The shadows slither around the bear holding him in place, Bendy went close and pry the knife from the bear’s hand in a swift movement.

  
Boris didn’t seem to react that much, instead he’s far more focused on the curl up cat that refused to move any more.

  
Bendy grinned to the bear while pointing the knife at him. The bear is surprised and is probably far more terrified when he notices the toon he just threatened is a demon. The bear is trembling like Sammy, his eyes are begging for mercy from the demon.

  
“ Don’t ever do this again.” Bendy said in a low threatening tone while still maintaining eye contact with the Bear, the bear nodded rapidly not daring to break the eye contact.

  
“W-What happen here ?” Finley’s voice made Bendy turned around to see the other end of the alley where Finley is standing in shock. The fox look around then saw Sammy curled up, he ran to the cat.

  
“H-he’s going to k-kill me, i-I’m g-gonna die.” Sammy is rambling and don’t even want to look up. He kept pointing toward Bendy and the Bear.

  
Finley saw the glint of knife on Bendy’s hand and his expression turned to horrified and betrayed. He eyed the demon, while Bendy is focused on Finley his grip on the shadows loosens allowing the bear to run off.

  
“Why ?” Finley’s voice is breaking when he asked that, “wait, no. I saw that earlier. You were threatening someone with a knife.” Finley took a shaky breath.

  
“Go, just go.” He whispered barely enough to be heard.

  
“N-No. This isn’t what you think it is.” Boris quickly said but the fox wasn’t getting any of it.

  
“I guess, that’s just how demons are.” The words from the fox made Bendy quickly called Boris then walked away without even a glance back. Boris was stunned to the words, he just slowly got up from beside the cat and silently walks away.

  
Boris glanced back and saw the fox kneeling beside the cat, worry is plastered all over his face. He didn’t even look at them. The wolf just look down then followed Bendy as they’re walking aimlessly again.

  
Bendy just went silent, it would be a lie to say those words coming from the friendly fox wasn’t hurt to him. It would be a lie to say that. 

  
So, he just went silent just like the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up until now I feel like I've been writing a more peaceful inky mystery. I just wanna say, i'm not good at action??  
> God, i'm good at nothing. but never mind all that.  
> thank you for reading this and for leaving kudos.  
> ^.^


	9. Are you leaving ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 I can't believe this thing would ever reach anymore than 100 hits.... I don't know. well enjoy.

  
“Boris, come on.” Bendy called out to the kneeling wolf. Boris was stunned to Finley’s words, he tries to reach out to the two but held his hand in the air before standing up with his ears down. Finley must have panicked and scared when he saw them, especially when he saw Sammy who must have been traumatized by the event. 

  
He got up and started following Bendy away from them, the demon didn’t even look back. However judging from his expression he must have been hurt by those words. It’s not that Bendy never heard them before, he have, plenty too. It’s just that, coming from someone who’s very nice to them at the start will always hurt, doesn’t matter how many times it had happen already.

  
Bendy look up and gazes at the rising moon, he snorted and let out an ironic laugh. Boris just eyed him with half of his ear up.

  
“Heh, I’ve guessed it from the start. Wished I was wrong though.” He said as he turned his gaze to the wolf. 

  
“He must’ve been so scared and confused, But…” Boris said low enough that it came out as a whisper. Bendy raised a brow to the wolf, “…. That’s not good enough reason to say that.” 

  
The demon rolled his eyes, “No shit.” He replies, Boris continue to look up to the demon before looking away with a pout. Bendy stare the wolf for a second noticing the pout but choose to not do anything over it, instead he resumed staring at the moon as it is getting higher. Boris’s ears twitches when he heard footsteps from behind them and Bendy clicked his tongue.

  
“THERE THEY ARE.”

  
The brothers halted and look back to a group of people, Bendy narrowed his eyes when he sees the bear earlier standing in front of them. Not like before where he was literally begging for mercy, this time he stands with chest puffing out as if he wasn’t just on Bendy’s knee begging the demon to spare him. The bear seems to have forgotten the incident, at least he act like it.

  
Gritting his teeth, Bendy tries to restrain himself from using his talents and fold this guy like a freaking origami. Bendy took a deep breath and let it out while counting one to ten. That guy, because of him they ended up like this and because of him he’s now in a very bad mood.

  
The people behind him started murmuring, some chuckle while some started to laugh mockingly, there’s about 5 toon standing behind the bear.

  
“Seriously, dude. You lose to some pipsqueak like him.” One of the guys pointed at Bendy with his thumb and the other started chuckling. The bear just growl at them. The guy who pointed walked toward Bendy and the demon groaned which now sounded more like a growl.

  
They guy stopped and stared at Bendy suspiciously, he focused on the demon tail waving around behind Bendy and grinned.

  
“Hn, the dude really is a demon. Maybe you aren’t full of shit after all, Barry. ” he called out and the bear, presumably Barry grinned.

  
“Told ‘cha, that’s why I didn’t get the bag.” Barry said to the guy then turned to Bendy with a scowl on his face.

  
“This is what you get.” He snorted.

  
The group of people behind the bear started advancing toward Bendy and Boris, all the while Barry stayed behind looking a tiny bit nervous despites all of his act earlier. There’s visible sweat from the bear yet he still wears the confident mask.

  
“Freaking coward.” Bendy hissed through his teeth with his eyes fixed to the Bear. His hand is itching to punch that guy in the face.

  
“Bendy, you don’t have to.” Boris touched the demon’s shoulder, Bendy glance back to the wolf that’s now shaking his head, the wolf then motion to his own mouth.

  
“Oh, don’t exhaust yourself, bro. I’ll make this quick.” Bendy grinned, before Boris could hold him back the demon is already in front of the group with a mocking smile. The wolf took a couple steps back in order to avoid whatever will happen now.

  
Boris frowned at his brother, he could’ve just use his talent. Nothing will happen to him since he hadn’t used it ever since a couple days ago, why did Bendy-

  
The group roared as they charge toward the lone demon, one of them lifted a metal pipe while the others remained empty handed. A knuckle nearly hit Bendy in the face if he didn’t jump back, the demon look up to the owner and grinned. His eyes flash red and the dog toon in front of him fly back knocking out two of his friends.  
The others seem stunned for a second but that didn’t stop them, right after that a kick missed Bendy by a couple inch. The demon quickly grabs the leg a

nd shoves it back, which results the owner of it to fall back. 

  
Bendy punch another guy right behind the one trying to kick him, the toon growled while holding his face and throws a punch on the demon side but was hold back by the shadows. Bendy used the shadows to throw the guy to his friends who just got back up, the demon was careful and made sure none of the schmuck ever gets behind him where Boris is standing, he glance back quickly to make sure the wolf is safe- 

  
**WHACK**

  
“BENDY!!!” 

  
Bendy shook his head and grab the metal pipe on the back of his head, his vision spin a little and seems blurred. He looks up at the guy holding the thing is trying to pull it back to no avail, he tried to kick the demon’s hand off the pipe. Before the limb could even reach him, shadows slither around the leg and Bendy’s eyes flashed deep red. The guy tried to struggle as he was dragged upward upside down, he shrieks when the shadows swung him toward his friend.

  
They fell with a loud thump. Bendy eyed them lazily as he touch the back of his head, there a tiny bit if blood and it hurt like literal hell. The demon hissed as he turned his attention to the trembling bear, he have the same expression as earlier. 

  
‘Now, you’re scared.’ Bendy flash his fangs and stare straight to Barry, That bear is dead.

  
“Looks like you didn’t learn your lesson.” He murmured.

  
Bendy walked toward him slowly, Barry’s group tried to get up but was held down to the ground with the shadows. Barry’s feet is frozen in place with the help of the shadows, he falls down sitting with eyes fixed to the demon.

  
“I-I’m so-“ 

  
Barry didn’t even get the chance to finish before Bendy knocked him out with a punch. The demon huff as he turned back to the group now just staring at him, Bendy grinned showing his fangs to them as their face become pale.

  
They squirmed around trying to free themselves but Bendy just use the shadows to make them unconscious. After making sure that they won’t get up again, Bendy just walk casually among the bodies toward the horrified wolf.

  
“Are you okay ? How’s your head- OH GOD, You’re bleeding.” Boris bombarded him with questions and is constantly checking his head. Bendy had to drags the wolf away from the scene before someone found them or one of those thugs wake up. After using his talent like that and at a short amount of time, the next time they attack he’ll lose for sure.

  
When they’re far enough Boris quickly rummage through his bag and pulled out a med kit. They then proceed to sit on a bench on the sidewalk. Boris started to put the medicine and bandage over Bendy’s head while biting his lips trying not to cry, his hand is shaking a bit and there’s a trickle of tears in his eyes.

  
“You don’t have too. I can- I could’ve just told them to leave us alone. Why- why did you have to fight them?” he stuttered. 

  
The demon stare at the empty streets, “I-I just… I *sigh* I don’t know. I guess I’m just pissed at them.” he smiled bitterly.

  
“I’m Sorry.” Bendy muttered, looking away from the wolf.

  
“Please don’t do that again.” Boris finished with the bandage and turn to Bendy with glassy eyes.

  
“…Okay.” Bendy stroke Boris’s head softly and smile, this time a comforting one. Boris blinked a couple times then stood up.

  
“What are we going to do now ?”

  
Bendy rubbed his chin then stare at the wolf’s pocket, “We should have enough by now, don’t you think ?” 

  
Boris cocked his head to the side in confusion before realizing what Bendy was talking about, he mouthed an ‘o’ before patting his pocket then pulled out the tiny bag from earlier. His eye gleamed with happiness before suddenly gloomed again.

  
Bendy pat the wolf back then took the bag, he opened it and blinked in amazement, they sure got a lot of cash from two performances. Bendy’s mind wonders over to the two, without them they wouldn’t have collected it this fast. 

  
“We couldn’t even thank them.” Boris mumbled as his ears went down along with his tail. Bendy wanted to thank them too.

  
But…

  
Finley probably wouldn’t want to see them right now especially Bendy, at least not until Sammy is able to explain what had happen, though probably not in the meantime. Bendy returned the bag to Boris.

  
“Fin was just scared…” Boris stated, “…I would’ve freak out too. Though I wouldn’t say that…” the rest of the sentence came out as a mumble.

  
“a-and Sammy did nothing wrong, right ?” He added.

  
‘He’s probably still bawling right now.’ Bendy thought, Boris is right actually, the guy was always scared at everything all this time they were together with the two.

  
“Well, things happen. Fin kicks us out before we could even explain. I doubt he would listen to us if we return now.”

  
Boris pouted, “We could try.” He muttered.

  
Bendy sighed as he looks down, the events earlier was just one big misunderstanding. They could go back and try to fix things with the possibility of being kicks out before they could say anything or everything might go smoothly and they’d still have their new friends.

  
‘They never ended well.’ 

  
Bendy chewed his cheeks, his eyes fixed to the moon and stars looking down at them, it’s lucky that this side of town is lacking people because of the Warners. So, no one will be bothering them right now. Bendy stare at Boris, searching in his eye, a hint of hesitation but none.

  
He didn’t want to go back… but, Boris… Bendy sighed.

  
“What do you want to do ?” Bendy asked

  
“Can we ?” the wolf’s eyes went wide.

  
“Sure.”

  
Boris smile beamed with happiness as he jumped up with tails wagging like crazy.

  
“Really ?” He asked again, Bendy nodded as he also stood up. Boris wears his backpack and started walking back with Bendy right behind him. Bendy gaze to the side, his only hope right now is Sammy would be able to explain what had happen or Finley had calmed enough to listen to them, whichever it is would be fine.

  
They returned the same way they came, luckily those thugs is still unconscious and it looks like no one had found them, Bendy and Boris passed them carefully as to not wake them.   
They stare at the alley from across the streets, wondering if they should go there now or waited a couple more minutes.

  
As both of them were contemplating about it a figure exited the alley, they saw it from the side of their eyes. When they turned to the figure that’s when they notice who it was, the fox is walking out of the alley with a guilty look on his face.

  
He’s about to make a turn before spotting the brothers, the fox’s ears turned down as he quickly approaches the two. When he’s in front of the two, Finley eyes is fixed to the floor.  
The fox quietly scratch the back of his head, as he gazes up to the demon his eye focused on the bandage around Bendy’s head.

  
“W- What happen to you ?” he stuttered, “nothing, it’s fine.” Bendy replied rather quickly.

  
“Oh.” Finley smile awkwardly as he invites the brothers back. They walk back to where he came from, Sammy is sitting while leaning on the wall, he looks better than earlier.  
When the cat heard them his ears twitch as he quickly stood up, his body still trembled not as much as earlier but definitely not like normal. Finley stand beside the cat quietly. Another deafening silence follows suit, before Boris decide to break it. 

  
“We’re so-“

  
“I’m So Sorry.”

  
Boris words were cut off by Finley, the wolf stare at him in surprise.

  
“What I said… i- it’s not nice. I’m so sorry. Sammy Uh-… Sammy had told me earlier.” Finley lowered his head.

  
“It’s alright, we should’ve apologize too for scaring you.” Boris stated and Bendy just nodded. An awkward silent follows since no one know what to say.

  
Sammy looks to the sides before turning back on the brothers then fixed his gaze on the bandage around Bendy’s head.

  
“D-did something h-happen to y-you ?” he asked while Bendy just stare at him with half lidded eye. The demon touched the bandage and shrugs.

  
“The schmuck didn’t learn his lesson and was too much of a coward to face me alone.”

  
“H-HE ATTACKS YOU.” Sammy exclaimed rather loudly, his face scrunched down in worry, “it’s alright it’ll be fine.” Bendy reassure them calmly. And the two seem unconvinced but takes it anyway.

  
“Why... did you come back ?” this time Finley’s the one asking.

  
“We want to say thank you.” Boris chimed in.

  
“Thank you ? t-thank you f-for what ?” Sammy cocked his head slightly to the side. Boris pulled out the bag from his pocket and smiled.

  
“For this.” He stated as he showed them the bag. Both of them was stunned but then smiled, “I mean you guys needed it more than we do. We can look for more tomorrow.” Finley stated with his charming smile. Sammy nodded beside him.

  
“You should go as quickly as possible.” Finley added, “You know… get it treated… there.” Bendy raised his brow to the fox and shook his head.

  
“I’ll be fine, I won’t just drop dead here.” Bendy assured him, while Boris is narrowing his eyes at the demon. Bendy notice the stare and chuckle, “But… we do have to leave.” He added whilst smiling to the wolf.

  
Boris looks away but smiled, “Thank you guys.” He thanked them again. 

  
“So we’re cool now ?” Finley asked whilst smiling.

  
“Yeah, we-“

  
**THUMP**

  
All eyes quickly pointed at the kneeling demon. His eyes is closed and ink is dripping from his mouth, Boris’s eyes widened as he immediately pulled off Bendy shirt and took a cloth from Bendy’s backpack. The wolf kneeled besides the demon as he started shrieking in pain.

  
Sammy kneeled beside the wolf while Finley quickly run off to find some water.

  
Bendy held his stomach as the stabbing pain increased every second.

  
“Di-didn’t h-he just h-have one of t-these ?” Sammy holds the cloth for Boris while the wolf is holding Bendy’s hand.

  
“I-I don’t know.” Boris stammered as he eyed the cat with eyes filled with tears, “I-I don’t...” he gulped.

  
Bendy closed his eyes tighter as he’s biting his tongue. 

  
What is happening ? Why is he-

  
It’s hurting so much…

  
Bendy coughed up another blotch of ink, he heard footsteps from the distance and opened his eyes, he saw a glimpse of Finley before holding back another screeches.

  
Gosh, Stop...

  
PLEASE STOP IT….

  
Please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> I'm So Sorry :')


	10. Passing Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the final day of the brothers in Warnerburg..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand it's the next chapter.... I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry if it's way shorter than before.

  
The train station is filled with silence as the rain kept pouring, it’s been like that since just this morning, it isn’t even clear if the sun is out or not at this time. The droplets kept falling from the gray sky adding up to the gloomy atmosphere among the people on earth.

  
The brothers and the duo is sitting on one of the bench at the station, they have a steaming hot drinks on each of them, just a warm thing in this cold day. 

  
Boris sips his hot chocolate quietly then sighs, his ears are up and kept twitching much like Sammy’s ears does, the cat however is much more fixated on his tail. Everyone is quiet after what happen last night but unlike before, this time everyone is quiet in thought. 

  
The demon’s brow is furrowed, he couldn’t stop thinking about last night. The illness is somehow way longer and seems to have gotten worse. Bendy shook his head then stare at Boris who’s quietly sipping his drink. The wolf notice the demon and raise his brow questioningly alongside his ears, Bendy just shook his head lightly and focused back on his thought.

  
He sigh earning stares from both the cat and the Fox, Bendy ignored them as he reached in his satchel and pulled out his book, a folded paper that’s been clipped to the book was also pulled and it fell on the ground. The demon hadn’t noticed it but Finley does as he slowly picked it up.

  
“Hey, you dropped this.” Finley spoke as he handed the paper to Bendy.

  
“Hm- ...Oh.” Bendy took it and put it back to his satchel, “What is that ?” Sammy asked, the cat now rarely stutters when speaking with them, that apparently made Boris happy somehow. It’s some kind of personal achievement for him.

  
“It’s a map… I guess-“ Bendy answered hesitantly, sure it looks like a map but hey… who knows.

  
“You… guess?” Finley looked at him questioningly, one of his brow is raised as he stare at the demon.

  
Bendy shrugs as he pulled the folded paper out of his bag and unfolded it, Sammy’s and Finley’s eyes went wide as they stare at the piece of paper, both of them stare at each other before turning to Bendy.

  
“You have to check your head to a hospital as soon as possible.” Finley stated suddenly, his eyes flashes with worries.

  
Bendy was rather offended when he saw the stare, “Look, I know it looks weird but I’m pretty sure it is a map.” Boris added with nods beside him.

  
“But….” Finley take a quick glance to Sammy before staring back to the brothers, “It’s …Empty.” 

  
“Of course it’s empty, it’s magi- wait what ?Empty?” Bendy stare at them like they’ve grown a second head.

  
‘Empty? How? The map is clearly drawn here.’ Bendy stare at the paper, it surely has the map drawn out crystal clear.

  
“What do you mean empty? It’s here.” Boris chimed in as he pointed to the map. This however just earn more worried look from the two.

  
“What’s here? There’s nothing written or drawn here. It’s a blank paper.” Finley took the map and hold it up. Boris quickly grab the paper from the fox’s hand and pointed at it, “N-No, there’s a map here. You see it too, right Sam?” Boris asked.

  
The cat shook his head and lowered it, Boris eyes were filled with disbelief as he stared back and forth between the paper and the duo.

  
“H-how? Y-you guys m-must’ve been joking, right?” the wolf stuttered as his ears went down, “Maybe… because it’s magical, don’t you think?” Bendy inquired, his tail is twitching up and down.

  
“M-Magical?” Sammy asked as his head is cocked to the side confusedly.

  
“I think so, the one who gave this to us is an angel after all.” Boris explained. Finley is humming while nodding his head but opened them quickly and wide.

  
“Angel ??!! You guys met an angel ?” the fox’s is now squinting his eyes to the two.

  
“Well, she freaking shine.” Bendy retorted with a shrugs. Finley is now shaking his head in disbelief while Sammy is now fixated on the map.

  
“S-so, What d-do you guys see ?” He asked without taking his eyes off the paper.

  
“A map and some symbols that we never see, oh also some weird writings.” Boris replied while also looking down on the paper.

  
“C-can you show me what the writing is ?” Sammy requested as he stared at the brothers, Boris nodded as he took a pen from his bag, the wolf then wrote a word or two that’s written on the map. Sammy stares at them for a solid minute before sighing and shaking his head.

  
“S-sorry, I thought I would know s-something about them.” the cat smiled awkwardly to the brothers, Bendy raise his brow.

  
“You know something about this kind of things?” Bendy asked the cat to which he replied with a frantic hand waves and shakes of head, “N-no, i-it’s just that… s-sometimes authors can be q-quite resourceful, y-you know?” Sammy laughs awkwardly to them. The brothers just stare at each other and then shrugs.

  
Boris was about to say something when his ears lift up and twitch, “Oh it’s the train.” He stated.

  
Everyone looks to the train tracks on the distance and sure enough a tiny cloud of smoke is coming from that direction. The fox stare at it before closing his eyes and hum, suddenly both of his eyes open up and there’s a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

“Ooh, I remember. If I’m not wrong there’s an old big library on toon town.” He exclaimed as the brothers looked up at him questioningly while Sammy is rubbing his chin.

  
“Oh yeah, t-there i-is.” The cat nods his head in support of what Finley said. Boris seem confused and cocked his head to the side, the fox noticed that.

  
“You know, to learn something about that weird paper you had there.” he stated while pointing to the map on Boris’s hand, “I heard that library have some books about magic and stuff.” Finley added.

  
Boris mouth formed an ‘o’ while his eyes shine, he stare at Bendy expectantly with his tail wagging left and right. Bendy only sighs then smile as he pet the wolf, “Fine, Fine. We’ll go I’m also pretty curious about it.”

  
The wolf’s face beamed with happiness after Bendy had answered, he’s on the verge of jumping up and down on his seat. Sammy seems interested in the map and started asking question while Boris happily answered, Bendy just let him be.

  
“So, what about you guys?” the demon asked suddenly without looking as he was putting his book back in the bag. The fox who apparently wasn’t paying attention looked up with both brow raised up.

  
“Huh?” 

  
Bendy looked up to him and pointed at him using his tail, “What’ll you guys do now ?” 

  
“Ah, well you know. We’ll just do the usual, just like before.” the demon looked to the side with brows furrowed, “… You don’t have to worry, we’ll be fine.” Finley added with an extra smile and a thumb up.

  
“Jeez, tha-“ Bendy’s words were cut off by the sound of the train pulling into the station, the brothers and duo stood up and walk to it as the door were opened and people started going out. 

  
“Thank you again.” Bendy thanked the fox again as they were walking past the people to get to the train.

  
“No problem, we’ll see you again.” Finely responded with a smile, while Sammy just waves his hand and smiling shyly. Boris replied the waves and started walking toward the train backward while Bendy is walking in front of him calmly.

  
“Boris, don’t walk li-“

_**BRUGH** _

Those never end well now does it.

  
Boris had both his ears glued to his head and tails tucked between his legs when he hit someone, Bendy turned around and face palm with a sigh.

  
“S-sorry...” the wolf spins around quickly and apologized to the person that he hit without even opening his eyes. Bendy watch from the train in case the situation got bad.

  
“No, it’s fine.” Boris crack an eye open and nearly gasped when he saw the person, the wolf seems dazed for a second before bowing his head then apologized again. The person doesn’t look offended but just responded to Boris with a laugh suggesting that it’s fine. Bendy’s face relaxed when he heard it and then continue to board the train.

“Mugman, what are you doing?” a tired voice called out from behind the wolf, Boris turned around and is rather amazed.

  
“Nothing, I’m coming.” The person replies and said his farewell to Boris as he started walking with the other one away.

  
Boris just stares at them for a while before boarding the train and meeting Bendy in their seat, not like before this time both of them sat across of each other.

  
“Bro, I just saw-“

  
“It’s rude to stare…” Bendy looked up from his book to the wolf, “…But it is rare to see them honestly, two even.” The demon looks back to his book.

  
“I know right.” it looks like stars appear on Boris’s eyes as he looks out the window, Bendy looked up through his half lidded eyes and chuckle a bit then continue to focus on his reading.

  
…

  
…

  
“A-are they going to be okay…” Sammy asked the silent Fox beside him, both of them just saw what happen to Boris and Sammy is now worried for the two.

  
“They’ll be fine…I think.” Finley answered with a forced laugh. Sammy turned his gaze to the two unusual people that interact with Boris earlier, he sighs as he saw them disappear through the rain.

  
=====================

  
“*Yawn*… *sigh* I’m tired.” 

  
Bendy looked up to the wolf from his book, it’s the fourth time he said that and the sixth time he yawned in a just a couple minutes.

  
“Then go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Bendy sighed to the wolf, Boris stared up to him before shrugging and closing his eyes. A thin smile formed on Bendy’s face, he shook his head lightly as he turned around to see the mostly empty train, which probably because this train goes in the morning.

  
“Wake me when we’re near.” 

  
“Hm.” Bendy hummed as he’s still looking around, there’s only four or five seats that’s filled while the others is empty.

  
Bendy stare back to the wolf when he heard the soft snoozing sound from him, the demon is quiet for a couple second before he leaned forward then softly caress Boris’s cheek. He smiled bitterly.

  
“I’m Sorry… I’m so sorry… if I wasn’t sick… we could’ve stay at home and live peacefully.” He whispers quietly letting the words drowned in the sound of rain and engine. Bendy leaned back to his seat and gaze through the window, staring at the blurry image of the world.

  
=============== 

  
**An Abandoned Building…**

_**CRASH** _

  
_**CRACK** _

Everyone hold their breath when the concrete wall behind the bear cracked, the guy slid down with blood trailing behind him.

  
“WHERE. ARE. THEY?!!” Cup’s voice echoed through the building silencing the others as they watch in horror except for Mugman, the guy’s face is indifferent as ever.  
“I-I d-don’t k-know, h-he knocked us o-out and l-left.” The bear stuttered as he tries to crawl away from the dish head.

  
_**CRUNCH** _

  
“A-AAAAAAAARGH.” The bear screamed and writhe in pain while trying to pull his finger from under Cuphead boot. Cuphead just stare him down and pressed his shoes down even more earning more screech and sickening crunch from the bear.

  
“A…. Agh, A-all I k-know…ngh- t-they’re friends w-with some tom cat…”

  
“Is that supposed to give me something??!! Do you expect me to ask every tom cat toon in this fucking city?!” Cuphead lifted his boot up and the bear quickly held his hand close and protecting it with his other arm.

  
“T-they also m-met the W-Warners.” 

  
“…Warners?” Cuphead question the man as he stepped back, the bear shakily sat up, “Y-yes…they l-live on t-the Warner Studio at t-the side of t-town.”

  
“Mugman let’s go.” Cuphead called out to his younger brother as he started walking away from there, Mugman sighs as he followed the older cup.

  
…

“B-Barry, Are you alright?”

  
“Ugh, fucking lunatics.” Barry growled then stood up with the other help, his glare doesn’t leave the brothers back as they left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anything to do in this few days, but I didn't write because I kind of low on motivation.... also, thank you to the people who give this thing kudos... even just a few, every time I look at them I felt happy.. so yeah. 
> 
> ^.^


	11. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this wil be on hiatus for some time

I really appreciate they who give kudos or even just read this story... so I'm very sorry if i haven't been updating this...

I'm going on hiatus for some time m'kay...

I'll return as soon as possible


End file.
